


A Happy Little Accident

by IchikoWindGryphon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Gaster Blaster (Undertale), And a few serious moments here and there, But mostly fluff, Dadster, SO MUCH FLUFF, baby blaster au, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchikoWindGryphon/pseuds/IchikoWindGryphon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. W.D. Gaster was many things.  Scientist.  Philanthropist. Engineer, physicist, inventor, astronomer, and master magician. But the one thing he NEVER thought he would ever be … was a father.  Baby Blaster AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Choice

**Author's Note:**

> So, I might be a tiny bit insane here.
> 
> For those of you familiar with my other story, no, I have not stopped writing What Are Friends For. I simply could not keep this story quiet for any longer so now I'm writing two fics at once. Go me XD
> 
> This story is a bit interesting, because the Gaster featured in this story is the same Gaster as in WAFF, yet is not. It will be very obvious very quickly they are completely different people, yet they share the same past and backstory. But this story is very much its own thing; you don't have to read What Are Friends For to understand this story at all. 
> 
> With that said, I hope you all enjoy the story!

** **

**\-------------------**

Monsterkind had fallen.

It was unquestionable, demoralizing, soul-shattering defeat.

Monsters never had a chance, to be honest.

And here they were, trapped within Mount Ebott for all eternity.

Despair settled over the Underground like a suffocating mist.

And standing before the barrier was Dr. W.D. Gaster.  An intellectual with no match, a mage with prowess unrivaled, a feared warrior in the war.  For all the good it did him.

Fear and terror gripped him as he threw every bit of magic he had against the barrier.  But it would not falter.  Nothing he did put the slightest mark on the impenetrable magic wall.

He wanted to scream, to cry, to rage every ounce of energy he had against the damned barricade. 

Never had he felt so powerless.

Gaster could never be sure of how long he had stood there.  But in time, seven humans approached the barrier.  Seven powerful sorcerers, the greatest humanity had ever seen.  They were the ones responsible for their imprisonment.  Gaster knew them all too well.

For he had been their teacher.

A boiling feeling of intense hatred bubbled within him.  He **_HATED_** them.  For what they did.  For the death they had caused.  His magic, activated by his emotions, cracked around him like lightning.

 _< <What are you doing here?>>_ he hissed between clenched teeth.

The leader stepped forward.  Maar, the Red Mage of Determination.  Undoubtedly the strongest of his students, he was a handsome young man with piercing mismatched eyes, one brown, one an icy blue.  At the moment, his face was contorted into an expression of upmost grief.

“We had to see you,” he said simply.  “This was the soonest we could slip away and visit.  We had to explain-”

<<Explain **_what_**?! >> Gaster spat.  He began pacing up and down the length of the barrier, his eyes blazing with inner fire.  <<Explain how you betrayed me?!  For everything you stood for?!  For everything I have taught you?!  You slaughtered the ones who have shown you nothing but kindness and compassion!  And you dare think you can explain that to _me_?! >>

“My Teacher, please listen.”  Another one of his students stepped forward.  Istulya, the Green Mage of Kindness.  “You must believe us when we say we had no choice.”

Gaster laughed coldly.  <<You had **_no choice_**.  Is that why you slaughtered one thousand helpless monsters? >>

“Teacher, _please_ ,” Maar interrupted.  “Let us speak.”

Reluctantly, Gaster stayed silent.  More out of curiosity of how these cretins would excuse themselves now. 

They each stepped forward.  The first was Galen, the Cyan Mage of Patience. 

“When there was talk of war, we wanted nothing to do with it,” Galen said.  “We wanted peace and unity between humans and monsters.  As you taught us.  Because we knew monsters and humans could live together.  Because we knew this war would bring nothing but endless destruction and death.”

<<You were right, then,>> Gaster snarled.  Maar narrowed his eyes but said nothing.  Galen continued with barely a flinch. 

“But . . . they found our families.  They took them.”

Gaster ceased his pacing and looked at them dead in the eyes.  The expression on their faces was . . . hollow.   None could meet his eyes.  They were all cast down in mourning.  A terrible feeling gripped his soul.

And in an instant, his hatred melted away. 

He knew that expression all too well.

“If we did not do what the king commanded, he would have them tortured,” Kaeylen, the Yellow Mage of Justice, said in a shaking voice.  “If we refused an order, the king would . . .” she choked up for a minute, and without a doubt in his mind, Gaster knew.

That hollowed look in their eyes told him a story far more powerful than words alone ever could.

<< I had no idea, >> he breathed.  << I’m so sorry.  I had no idea.>>  He took a moment, letting their sorrow sink in.  <<Are . . . are they alright? >> 

“They will live,” Maar said tentatively as he placed a hand on Kaeylen’s shoulder.  “The king was _merciful_ enough to not kill them.  Only horribly mutilate,” he added with bitterness.

Gaster closed his eyes.  He knew all too well the damage war could inflict.  He spoke from experience.

But this . . . this was beyond barbaric.

“It was an impossible choice,” Orion the Orange Mage of Bravery spoke.  “Kill every monster we saw, or let our loved ones die.  Even still, we cannot be forgiven for what we have done to your kind.”

<< I . . . I understand, >> Gaster said.  << I understand perfectly.  I can only extend my deepest condolences. >>

“But we f-found another way,” Haraa spoke.  The entire entourage turned to look at the violet mage.  She had always been a very silent type, burying her nose in books and remaining in the background.  Hearing her speak up startled everyone, even Gaster.

“We found a way to save monsters, even if it was . . . suboptimal,” Haraa continued.  “I am so s-sorry you are trapped in this prison.  It was the only way.”

<< I have seen the violence and the hatred the human armies are capable of, >> Gaster said slowly.  <<And I know the human king demanded eradication of my kind.  If I may be honest with myself . . . being sealed away under the earth for eternity is a better option than extinction.>>

 “B-but that’s not entirely true!  W-we told our king that the barrier was in-indestructible but that’s not true!  It can be broken!”

<Haraa, my child, please slow down,>> Gaster said patiently.  <<The barrier can be destroyed?>>

“Yes,” Cicero, the blue mage, added.  “We used the power of our very souls to make the barrier.  And with the power of seven human souls, it can be brought back down.”

Gaster contemplated on this for a moment.  <<Monsters will be very hard pressed to find a power source that could even rival _one_ human soul. >>

“Perhaps you do not need to do this on your own,” Maar interjected.  “We will return.  When humanity is ready, when humanity has learned peace and love, then we will return.  We will break the barrier ourselves, I swear to you!”

The six other mages nodded in agreement.

“We will not let you suffer in the dark.  We will get you out, no matter what it takes, no matter how long it will take us.  If not in our lifetime, then in our children’s, or our grandchildren’s!  We will not let your kind be forgotten!”

Gaster was beyond moved.  And a familiar feeling swelled within him.

Pride.

His students--loving, caring, compassionate beings--found an answer within unfathomable darkness.  Faced with an impossible decision, they found another way.  They found a way to _save_ monsters when everyone and everything around them demanded death.

They risked everything they had for those not of their own blood.

<<And monster will not forget what you have done for them,>> Gaster countered, stifling back his own emotions.  <<They will know your courage and sacrifice.>>

Maar nodded, smiling.  “We will return tomorrow.  If there is anything you would like us to bring you—food, medicine, anything—let us know.”

<<We are dangerously low on provisions and supplies,>> Gaster said thoughtfully.  <<We were sent into the mountains with few resources and equipment.  Water is not scarce, the mountain is rich with underground rivers, but I fear our food sources will be dangerously limited.>>

“We will bring you what we can.  Until tomorrow.”

And as promised, the seven mages returned, each escorting a great draft horse pulling a cart loaded with crates and bags.

Gaster was completely overwhelmed.

As promised, they brought him not just food, but seeds.  Countless seeds for hearty plants that could grow with limited sunlight.  Mushroom sprouts and roots that were good to eat and were sure to flourish in the dark caves.  Even tree saplings. 

With these, monsters would prosper.

Yet another crate was filled with medicine and even some of Gaster’s personal equipment.  His alchemy set, his notes, his journals, several of his books and a heaping box of scrolls and books generously given by Cicero.  Everything from history to spell books, agricultural guides and literature. 

It seemed they had taken into account nearly everything.

<< I thought I had lost these forever, >> Gaster said as he tenderly leafed through his personal journal.  << I . . . I cannot thank you enough for returning these to me. >>

“A small gesture in exchange for what we did,” Cicero said with a bittersweet smile.  “It was the very least we could do.”

<<These could not have been easy to find.>>

“They weren’t.  But as I said, it’s the very least we could do.”  Cicero turned, unloading the very last of the boxes.  He hesitated before stepping forward, extending it to Gaster.  “I have one more thing of yours.  I think you should have it.”

Gaster took the crate.  <<What is it?>>

Cicero hesitated.  “Your armor.”

The world slowed.  Gaster tore his eyes from the blue mage and to the crate he held in his skeletal hands.

_His armor._

During his retreat to Mount Ebott, many things were left behind.

Like his war uniform. 

His hands began to shake ever so slightly.  Cicero took notice.

“Master, I am terribly sorry if I upset you,” he said hurriedly.  “I will take it back and burn it if you wish-”

 ** _< <No.>>_** Gaster said sharply.  He flinched.  <<No . . . I simply . . . need a moment.>>

Gaster seated himself on the cavern floor, the crate resting in front of him.  All seven mages waited, patiently and with bated breath.

That crate contained many memories.  Most were unpleasant.  Terrible, even.  He had worn that uniform in his most triumphant victories . . . and in his most humiliating failures. 

The memories were so fresh and raw.  The wounds had barely begun to heal and he wasn’t sure if he could handle tearing them open anew.

It was many more moments before anyone spoke again.

“We understand if you still hate us.  We understand if you cannot, or will not, forgive us for what we have done,” Maar said slowly.  Gaster didn’t take his eyes off the crate.  “But we hope . . . we hope you at the very least understand.”

<<And I do.  Completely.>>  Gaster looked up at them.  <<Yesterday, when you told me what you did, I felt so _proud_ of all of you.  Faced with impossibility, you found another way.  You found mercy when everything around you demanded you to fight.  And . . . and I couldn’t be more proud to call you my students. >>  He wiped away some moisture forming from his eyes.  << I . . . I do not know if I forgive you.  Not so soon.  But I can say that I am _so proud_.  And I know in my soul that all of you will do great things.  You will be harbingers of peace and prosperity.  You will be heroes.  This I know without a shadow of doubt.  Because you are my students and because I have full faith in the lessons I have taught you.  >>

“And we will never forget those lessons,” Galen promised.  “Til the end of our days, we will remember what you have taught us.”

“And I meant it when I swore to you that I will free you from the mountain,” Maar said.  “I swear to you, on my honor and on my life, we will free you.”

<<And I will wait,>> Gaster said.  <<Gods be with you, and until we meet again.  That I can also promise you.  We _will_ meet again. >>

With a tearful good-bye, the mages left.

It was such a bittersweet moment.  Monsters were resigned to a terrible sentence, but now they had a chance.  With the mages’ generosity, monsters could live and prosper.  And with the mages’ promise, they were destined to return to the surface when humanity was ready for them.

They would get out of here.  They would see the sun, and the stars.  And the world would again know peace.

But now, he himself had a duty.  A duty to his kind. 

Many monsters needed his help.  Many monsters were lost to despair and darkness.

He needed to be their light.

<<We will see the sun again,>> he promised himself.  <<Whatever it takes, however long it shall take, we will stand beneath the sun once again.>>

And the great W.D Gaster was filled with hope and determination.

* * *

Five human souls.

That’s how many they had collected over the countless years.

But the child that lay cold and still before them would bring that number up to six.

With great sadness and great care, Gaster placed the glowing yellow soul within the glass cylinder he had personally designed and crafted.  It would hold and contain the soul until King Asgore was ready to use them.

Speaking of Asgore . . .

The king of monsters stood before the scientist, his back to him.  The red trident was clutched in his shaking paws, his shoulders heaving up and down in silent sobs.

“He threw away his weapon the moment we began to fight,” the king said in a voice barely that of a whisper.  “I took the life of a defenseless child.  What sort of miserable creature am I, Wing Dings?”

Gaster was silent for a very long time.  <<I think,>> he began carefully.  <<I think you are in a most precarious situation, faced with an impossible choice and an impossible burden.>> 

“I cannot do this, Gaster.  I cannot keep killing the humans who fall down here.”

<<I know.>>

“But if I do not . . . I am damning all monsters to this prison.”

<<It is as I said, Your Majesty.  An impossible choice and an impossible burden.>>

King Asgore turned to the scientist and gazed at him with an expression Gaster couldn’t quite place.  It was one of sadness and grief, hiding just beneath a mask of hardness and duty. 

“One more soul.  That’s all we need.  One more soul to break the barrier.  One more soul to set us free.  And to stand beneath the sun once again.”  Gaster nodded.  “Wing Dings, I must ask a great and terrible thing from you.”

At this, Gaster started.  “My King?”

“Your . . . unique weapon is the most powerful known to monsters.  Those cannons of yours are . . . devastating.”  He paused.  “We will need weapons of similar caliber for what is to come.”

<<I . . . I am not sure I follow . . .>> Gaster fumbled over his words.

“When we go to the surface, do you think humanity will welcome us with open arms?  Do you think we will be treated with kindness and mercy?  No.  Humans will strike us down like a plague, just as they struck us down in the war.  Like they slaughtered my children.”

King Asgore took a moment to compose himself, fighting back tears and years of bitterness and rage.

“We must be prepared for another war.  We cannot allow ourselves to face such devastation again.”

<<With all due respect, Your Majesty,>> Gaster countered.  <<Approaching the humans with weapons blazing will only ensure our destruction!  Should we approach the humans with violence, they will return the sentiment tenfold!>>

“I am aware of this,” Asgore said patiently.  “But regardless, we must be prepared for the worst.  I refuse to breach the surface without ample protection.”  He looked at Gaster long and hard, his red eyes pleading yet fiery.  “Wing Dings Gaster, monsterkind once again looks to you.  Will you protect them?”

Gaster let out a breath.  He weighed his options.  It was no mystery to any of them humans were as violent and as cruel as they remembered, but wasn’t the opposite true as well?  Some of the humans that fell into the mountain were nothing but kind. 

Some refused to fight.  Some befriended all the monsters they encountered.

Wasn’t that proof that humans were capable of good?

But the scientist was no fool.  He was no simpleton who pretended the world was simple black and white.  It was complicated.  Humans could be a source of great goodness and kindness, true.  But they were also the wellspring of misery and violence.

Monsterkind could not afford to blindly trust the well-meaning of a handful of humans for their survival.

With a heavy heart, Gaster knew the king was right.

<<I will do whatever I can.  You have my word.>>

* * *

 

Gaster’s Special Attack was something of infamy in the monster world.  Not just because of their fearsome nature, or devastating power, but because Gaster _constructed_ them.

All monsters are born with unique magic, each with their own set of attacks and patterns.  Gaster was born with blue magic and bone attacks, for example.  But the cannons were Gaster’s own creation, forged out of the mysterious energy of the CORE and with other choice ingredients Gaster had never told anyone.

Not even his closest friend, Grillby.

Gaster situated himself in his laboratory in Hotlands, pondering over how to make his cannons more effective.  As strong as they were, they were horribly inefficient.  Firing just a handful would push Gaster to exhaustion, despite his best training efforts.  If he could improve their efficiency, well, all the better.

Another thought crossed his mind.  When a magic attack was finished, it simply disappeared.  Energy lost to the environment around it.  The cannons were no different.  What if . . . he could make them last longer?  What if he could make the attacks permanent?

Now that was much more prospective.  A permanent construct capable of inflicting high damage very quickly.  If he could pull that off . . .

Gaster would have to do quite a bit of number crunching for such a feat.

Days, weeks, **_months_** he spent grinding away in his lab.  He truly felt like he was on to something.  And the numbers, to his great surprise, could actually work! 

But it wasn’t without its drawbacks.  Giving the cannons physicality would take an absurd amount of power . . . and substance.

The power Gaster wasn’t concerned about.  The CORE could provide him the energy needed, with some minor tweaking.  Ok, not minor, he would need four times the output of power the CORE was currently producing, but he could manage it without the whole thing blowing up on him.

It was the substance.

Energy and matter could not be created from nothing, it was as simple as that.  And to give the cannons the permanence they needed, they needed _material_.

Gaster stared down at his hands.

<<I am not seriously thinking what I am thinking right now,>> Gaster growled to himself.  <<This is beyond preposterous.>>

 _Your hands would be the easiest place to extract the necessary component,_ a tiny voice said. 

<<Perhaps I could do without a rib->>

_Out of the question.  That would require extensive surgery and any complications could result in paralysis._

<<What about my feet?>>

_And be crippled for the rest of your life?_

Gaster frowned.  <<Taking a piece out of my hands might lead to loss of dexterity, not to mention having **_HOLES_** in my **_HANDS_** , I can’t possibly see how that could lead to any complications in the future->>

_Your dexterity will remain intact.  It is the easiest and safest option._

Gaster let out a frustrated groan.  <<God I hate myself sometimes.  Alright.  Fine.  I’ll punch _goddamn_ holes in my _goddamn_ hands, really, I hope monsters everywhere will appreciate this. >>

_They will build a statue to commemorate your most selfless sacrifice._

<<No need to get so smart with me,>> Gaster muttered.  He then set off to construct a machine to . . . extract the necessary component.

It wasn’t as hard as Gaster thought it would be.  The laboratory workshop already had a large press.  All he had to do was fashion a circular blade to cut a perfect hole, a blade sharp and strong enough to cut through bone.

Gaster had to admit, the whole thing was making him horribly nervous and queasy. 

With everything set in place, everything accounted for, numbers triple and quadruple-checked, he placed his hands within a vice that would hold them secure.

Gaster’s breath became quick and shallow.  He spoke out loud to a dictation machine he left on nearby.

<<Lab Entry XX47.  I have made significant progress to the King’s request to make a stronger and more powerful weapon.  My theories about giving my skull cannons physical and permanent forms is in every way conceivable and possible.  All it takes . . . is a, um . . . bit of personal sacrifice.>>

He felt his bones begin to shake.  His eyes flared up with his blue magic.

<<I have now placed my hands in the press, ready to extract the material needed for said constructs.>>  His voice was shaking.  <<I will be cutting . . . hm, cutting holes in both hands . . . for duplicate experiments.  Sh-should one fail.>> Deep breath.  <<The press functions at 2,500 foot-pounds, more than enough to ensure a quick and clean cut.>>

His foot rested inside the pedal. 

All he had to do was press it.

_He could not hesitate._

<<Initiating!>> he shouted, and stomped down hard on the foot pedal. 

With a mechanical whir of gears and hydraulics, the machine descended.  Gaster squeezed his eyes shut.

A white hot sharp pain exploded up both his arms, enough to send him to his knees.  The vice kept his hands firmly locked in place.  Gaster’s jaws dropped in a silent scream, the shock and blinding agony forcing every ounce of air from his lungs.

The press lifted, the vice released, and Gaster crumpled messily to the ground, clutching his hands close to his chest.  Teeth ground against each other as he fought back tears.  The pain was numbing.  His hands burned and ached and felt so very _wrong_.

But it was over.

It was over.

He dared to look down at them.

Perfect circles were cut cleanly into the palms of both hands.  Perfectly centered, and perfectly clean.

Just like he knew it would.

Didn’t help the pain, though.

Gaster slumped up against the press, riding out the shock and waves of aching pains that throbbed up his arms.  He would be out of commission for a few days, at least.  Until the pain subsided and until he could function again. 

He took that into account.  Meals with minimal prep were ready and waiting for him in the fridges, loaded with energy and nutrients he would need.

As for the . . . pieces . . . he cut. 

Under normal circumstances, when a part of a monster was separated from the body, it would fade to dust near instantaneously.  But Gaster was able to discover a temporary preservation technique to keep parts from dusting.  The press was equipped with a secondary component that would take the freshly-cut pieces and place them in said preservation chambers until he was ready to use them.

The chambers would keep the pieces intact for a week at most.  Giving the doctor enough time to recover.

So for now, Gaster allowed himself to rest.  He experimentally flexed his fingers, still numb and slow to respond to his command.

<<Alright,>> he groaned to himself.  <<Hard part over, woohoo.  God, I _better_ get a statue after all this crap. >>

* * *

 

It took Gaster only a day to recover from the pain, but getting used to his “modified” hands was going to take some time.  He had to constantly remind himself to be patient with himself, to forgive himself for stupid little mistakes.

When he grabbed something he had to pause and remind himself not to let it rest in the palm of his hand.  He had to remind himself he couldn’t pour trail mix or other candy into his hands or it would just fall to the floor.

On the other hand (that was terrible) they made _great_ cup holders.

 _Gotta find the silver lining in all things,_ Gaster thought thinly to himself.

But as he predicted, his dexterity was not affected at all.  He could still write, type, he could still do everything he could do before the . . . procedure.  It just took him a while to get used to the odd feeling of having massive holes in his hands.  If he moved them too quickly, the rush of wind going through them made a weird whistling sound and send a cold chill running up the doctor’s spine.

As distracted as he was, he forced himself to focus.  He was on a very tight time limit with the preservation chambers.  The experiment needed to be completed within a week or else his sacrifice would mean nothing.

But Gaster had prepared extensively.  There were only a few things to do before the experiment would be finished.

First thing was the CORE.  He and his trusted assistants religiously kept the CORE’s radiation in check, keeping its power contained and stable.  It proved to be an invaluable source of electricity and single-handedly powered every corner of the monster kingdom.  And operating at only a fraction of its true potential.

There was a reason for that, though.  The CORE was notoriously unstable and volatile.  Operating at any higher rate would make it exponentially more prone to catastrophic failure.

Gaster didn’t want to go through another CORE malfunction.  So they kept the CORE operating at a safe level.

But for this experiment, they needed to increase the CORE’s output by 400%.

Gaster did the math countless times.  They needed the CORE to function at this elevated level for just under ten minutes.  Just ten minutes.

Ten of the most painstaking, tense minutes of Gaster’s life.

He had synthesized a cooling component to counter-act the volatility.  And he scheduled an increased water flow to the cooling chambers.  It would be very hectic, but doable.

During this all, Gaster felt horribly guilty.  He had kept this project from his lab assistance for a multitude of reasons.  Gaster feared that if monsters knew what he was doing, it would only fan the flames for their hatred of humanity and lead to a war Gaster did not intend.  And he was terrified of the project failing, or backfiring horribly.

But when he told the assistants of his plans to increase the CORE’s output for a short time, they did not hesitate to assist him, and nodded in understanding when Gaster told them he could not divulge the details to what he was working on quite yet.

They trusted him.

Gaster would do well to repay their loyalty and trust.

The scientist walked briskly to his station where the construct machinery was placed.  It was right next to the CORE’s, well, core.  Only a meter of tempered and shatter-resistant glass stood between him and the raging inferno of the CORE.

In front of him were two stations, each fitted with a plethora of wires and cables.  For lack of better terms, they would be the docking and conduit stations for the cannons.

Gaster summoned two skulls and placed one at each station.  He affixed wires and tubes to points all along the skulls, specifically the cranium, eye sockets, and maws.

They watched him, letting out a small whine here and there.

<<Oh, you’ll be fine,>> he dismissed.  <<Won’t even feel a thing.>>

Once finished, he took his place at the control panel, glancing over the readings.  Everything was good.  Readings were precisely where he wanted them to be.  So far, so good.

And, with any decent experiment, there was always a control.

Gaster summoned a third cannon.

This one he situated right beside him, hooking up wires yet again to the beastly skull.  Like the other two, it watched him, curiously waiting for its orders.

Everything was in place.

Everything was ready.

Gaster took a moment to compose himself.

<<Well, here goes everything.>>

With practiced perfection, Gaster flipped a row of switches, typed in a string of code, and with a final, decisive move, he hit the big green start button.

Electrical whines surrounded him as the laboratory equipment sprung to life. 

The CORE began to flicker vibrantly, its power output slowly increasing.

Gaster kept a wary eye on the power and coolant levels. 

150%

200%

250%

300%

Gaster allowed himself to breathe.  The CORE burned brighter and brighter, but its raging nature was being contained.

He waited.

350%

Gaster lifted a trembling hand over a control button.

370%

So close . . .

390%

Dear lord, if he could pull this off . . .

400%

Instantaneously, Gaster slammed a hand on the button and began to furiously type.  He had to keep the power levels exactly where they were.  Everything was stable.  The CORE was stable!

But he was far from out of the woods.

Several other sequences went into motion.  Gaster’s hand pieces—the _material_ —rose out of their preservation chambers and rested just beneath the blaster skulls.

He only had seconds.

There was no hesitation.  A throw of a switch, and the two stations were flooded with CORE radiation.  The blaster skulls twitched in place but did not move, their eyes going wide.  Energy crackled around both of them, like lightning.  Gaster winced at the blinding light.  He glanced down at the control panel.

Still stable!

The readings were fluctuating wildly, but it was within the parameters.  Dear god, it was working!

The skull next to him shifted in the air uneasily, letting out a series of whines.

<<Never fear, everything is under control.  Everything is->>

A siren began to blare.

<<God _damn_ it, Murphy,>> Gaster swore to himself.  The skull whined louder.  << ** _YES_** , _yes_ , I know, shut up!>>

The skeleton began to furiously type at the controls.  The two skulls in the chambers were convulsing wildly.  The CORE was exceeding its power limits.  And the coolant wasn’t keeping it contained.

<<Shit,>> he swore.  He remotely accessed the coolant chamber, flooding the CORE.  He had to get it under control. 

The CORE was flaring violently.

Gaster gritted his teeth.  <<No you don’t ohhh no you do _not_ go critical on me! >>  More frantic typing.

The coolant was unsuccessful.

The CORE reached critical mass, and arced. 

_< <MOTHER->>_

A great ball of fire detonated from the CORE, erupting into the room.

A blur of white and blue flashed before Gaster’s eyes. 

With a thunderous crash, everything around him exploded. 

The force of the blow sent Gaster crashing against the opposite wall, over and through various pieces of equipment.  Machinery crumbled and buckled under their own compromised integrity, wires sparked and flickered as they were cut. 

And the CORE, released of its excess energy, returned to its stable state.

Gaster did not move for a while.

He groaned.

<<Uggghh, that hurt,>> he muttered, pulling himself out of the wreckage.  Straightening his glasses and blinking away the stars that flooded his vision, he took a look at what remained of the room.

Everything was destroyed.  Metal bits and pieces littered every corner of the room and frayed wires dangled from the ceiling like cobwebs.  A thin layer of black soot coated everything.

Dear god, how did he survive?

He blinked.  That flash of white and blue, it hadn’t been the explosion.  It had been the skull, throwing itself in front of is owner to shield him from the blast.

It had taken the brunt of the explosion itself, saving his life.

Gaster let out a breath.  <<Good boy.>>

Now that begged the question.  What about the other two skulls?  Were they destroyed as well?

A soft mewing caught his attention.  He tilted his head inquisitively.

That definitely wasn’t any sort of machinery.  It was too organic-

Something was moving within the remains of his machines.

Gaster exploded forward, throwing off the rubble from . . . whatever was underneath it.

The mewing grew louder.  Gaster’s furious scrambling only increased, ignoring the scrapes and cuts the sharp pieces of metal left on his hands.  

He stopped dead.

<<Oh . . . oh dear . . .>>

Gaster felt his arms slump to his side.  He had to blink several times to ensure his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him.

<<What . . .>>

<<No.>>

<<No way.>>

Standing right in front of the great W.D. Gaster were two tiny, adorable bone puppies.

<<Oh my god, **_what_**. >>

 


	2. Dr. Gaster Is In Way Over His Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Gaster has had the baby puppies for a grand total of 4 hours and things are already going to crap.

In a tiny little snowy town aptly named Snowdin, a fire monster was sleeping peacefully.  The monster in question was Grillby, chef extraordinaire who happened to own the most popular restaurant in town.

He also happened to have the misfortune of being Gaster’s closest and best friend.

In the dead of night, Grillby was startled awake by the loud ringing of his phone.  The fire monster jerked awake, fire crackling around him as he snapped from his deep slumber.   Still groggy and his eyes not quite opening, he rubbed his hand over his face and groped for the phone.  He was able to find it with relative ease in the dead of night, being made of fire and all.

“Hello?” he answered drowsily.  His eyes were now functioning enough to read the clock.  2:15 a.m.  He let out a loud groan.  “Do you have any idea what time it is?!”

<<Grillby, it’s Gaster, this is an emergency.  I need your help.>>

Immediately the drowsiness of sleep broke clean from Grillby.  He shot upright, eyes growing wide.  His mind raced, immediately imagining the worst.  “Oh, God!  Is it the CORE?!  What’s wrong, tell me everything.”

<<No no no, it’s not the CORE, it’s actually behaving now, which is surprising, considering what just happened->>

“Focus, Gaster,” Grillby grumbled between his gritted teeth.  For all of the scientist’s brilliance, he sure liked to ramble.  Grillby was already scrambling around his room, awkwardly dancing his way into a pair of pants he had lying on the floor.  “What’s wrong?”

<<Right!  Right, um, how do I say this—do **not** eat that, hey!  Let go! >>  There was a brief static of something struggling on the other end and a . . . very strange whining sound. 

“Gaster?” Grillby asked carefully.  “Who are you talking to?”

<<Sorry, sorry, let me—STOP struggling and hold still, you little thing!>>

_“Gaster!”_

<<I am in way over my head over here,>> Gaster sighed.  <<Alright.  Yes.  Hm.  How do I say this?>> Gaster took a very long and pained breath. 

<<Grillby, I have created life.>>

Grillby’s brows contorted in confusion.  He pulled the phone away from his ear, stared at it for a second, and then returned it to the side of his head.

“What.”

<<I have created life,>> he repeated flatly.

Grillby took a moment to let the words sink in.  He wasn’t sure he was quite hearing right.  “Um . . . congratulations?” he said.  He shook his head.  “Wait a goddamn second, who the _hell_ have you been seeing?!   Who did you sleep with?!”

<<Good lord, Grillby, not like that!>> the skeleton exclaimed.

“Well how else do you do it?!”

<<In a lab.  With an excess of CORE radiation, apparently.>>

“Gaster, what the fuck.”

<<And now I need your help and I really don’t know what I’m doing so I could really use your hand right now I mean I’m not exactly _father_ material you know and now I have two tiny skeleton bone puppies I created and _OH GOD DON’T EAT THAT YOU’LL GET ELECTROCUTED!!! >>_

“Gaster!” Grillby roared into the phone.  “What the **_hell_** is going on over there?!”

A pause.  <<You know what, I’m coming over there, you need to see this.>>

“Gaster, don’t you dare-!” Grillby warned, but already the phone went static.  There was a sharp crack, blue electric lightning flickering in front of his very bed for a blink of an eye.

The blue lightning faded, leaving Gaster standing at the foot of his bed.  Grillby glowered.

“I really hate it when you . . . teleport . . .”

 His voice failed him as he saw what Gaster held in his arms.  Two tiny little bone . . . _things_ squirmed in his grip.  Grillby wasn’t quite sure what exactly they were at first.  They had tiny horns on their skulls, their limps equipped with claws and both with long serpentine tails.  Gaster was struggling to keep the rambunctious babies in his arms.

<<So, as you can see,>> Gaster started as if this wasn’t the weirdest thing that has happened to them.  <<I, um . . . well . . .>>

Words failed the fire monster.  His jaw gaped open like a fish, the only thing coming to him was, “How?”

<<That’s an interesting story, actually,>> Gaster said.  <<Do you mind if I put them down?  I don’t think they are used to being held.>>

Grillby nodded weakly, and Gaster set the two skeleton pups/dragons on the bed.  Although similar in shape, they had noticeable differences between them.  One was lankier with curved horns, while the other was a bit more squat with shorter, straight horns.   The squat one patted at the soft bed before spinning in a circle and laying himself down with a content sigh.  The lankier one had much more energy as it sniffed the sheets, pawing at them and making small yipping sounds, its tail wagging furiously.

“Oh god, they’re adorable,” Grillby breathed.

<<Aren’t they?>> Gaster said.  Grillby twisted around.  He was . . . beaming?   <Never in all my years have I ever seen anything so remarkable.>>

“So . . .” Grillby said, waving at the bone pups.  “How?”

<<Right.  So, as you may know, the king tasked me with a grave mission.  He fears an impending war with humans when we break the barrier.  He wished me to create weapons to fight back.>>

Grillby nodded.  He remembered Gaster saying he had an important project but couldn’t give any details.  Grillby had scarcely seen the scientist since.

<<My most logical approach was to empower my cannons.>>

“You mean the Gaster Blasters?”

Gaster let out a very loud groan.  <<I have told you time and time again, _we are not calling them that!_ >>

“You haven’t thought of anything better.”

<<I _will_!  I just haven’t got around to it! >> Gaster huffed.   He waved his hand in the air as if swatting a fly.  <<In any case, I tried to make my cannons permanent constructs.  Living weapons that wouldn’t fade after their use.>>  He sighed.  <<So I guess my experiment  . . . was a success?>>

“They’re puppies.”

<<Yes, thank you General Obvious, I can see that.>>

“It’s ‘Captain.’”

<<I KNOW THAT.  But you’re not a captain, are you?!>> Gaster rubbed his eyes.  <<You are beyond frustrating.>>

“Says the monster that dumped babies on my bed.  At 2 am.”

<<It’s not that late, I->> Gaster froze as he stared at the clock.  <<Oh dear lord, it is.  I am so sorry, I had no idea, time must have gotten away from me.>>

“It’s fine, I just— ** _GOOD GOD IN HEAVEN, GASTER, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR HANDS?”_**

The two puppies, who had been content with playing in the bed, jumped at Grillby’s exclamation and bolted right off, running to the far corner and cowering behind the desk.  Gaster immediately ran to them.

<<Grillby, you scared them!>> he scolded.  He knelt down in front of them, extending one of his hands and softly encouraging them out of their hiding spot.

Grillby balked.  “ ** _I_** scared them?!  Is that all you’re worried about?!  Gaster, you have **_holes_** in your **_hands_**!  What have you done to yourself?!”

<<It was necessary to->>

“NECESSARY?!” Grillby roared, throwing his hands in the air.  The pups curled further into their hiding spot.  “Are you really going to try to explain away how you voluntarily _mutilated_ yourself?!”

<<I know what I did to myself!>> Gaster said, jumping to his feet.  <<The risk was meticulously calculated, numbers run through countless simulations, every option carefully considered and ruled out!  Grillby, this was the _only_ way my experiment could work! >>

“And you went through with it?!”

_< <Yes.>>_

The fire monster paused.  He slowly shook his head.  “Gaster . . . nothing should be worth risking your life over.”

<<I daresay my life was at risk in this procedure.>> Gaster winced.  <<Just . . . a bit extensive is all.>>

Grillby let out a cold laugh.  “Extensive?  Is that the word you’re going to use?”

<<I knew what I was doing,>> Gaster glowered.  <<I knew the price, and I _happily_ paid it if it meant guaranteeing our freedom. >>

The scientist turned back to the two little pups, and continued to gently coax them out from behind the desk.  They were slow to respond to him.

Grillby took a few step towards Gaster.  The two pups gave him a wary look, but didn’t try to run.  The soft whispers of assurance from Gaster seemed to help calm them down.  But Grillby was far from finished with the scientist.

Grillby knelt by Gaster, one eye on the pups and one eye on the scientist.  “You can’t be serious that you would so willingly-!”

Suddenly, the squat one with the blue eyes lunged forward and chomped down hard on Grillby’s ankle.  Grillby let out a small yelp of shock as he reflexively kicked his foot away, barely missing the tiny skeleton as he did so.

“You little bastard!” Grillby snarled.  The pup quickly retreated back behind the desk, all of Gaster’s progress of getting them to come out lost in a second.

<<Grillby, watch it!  He’s an infant!>> he cautioned.  <<And you raising your voice at them is hardly helping anything!>>

Grillby had to laugh.  That little demon had just bit him and _he_ was the one getting yelled at!  “Well, good news, Gaster, you’re already shifting blame away from your spawn, you will be an _excellent_ father.”

Gaster’s eyes flashed with light.  <<I daresay yelling and screaming is stressing them out horribly and he only acted in defense.  So please, let us not fight.  Not here, not in front of them.  None of us need angry voices right now.>>  He turned back to the pups. 

And with a heavy sigh, Grillby sat next to him.

They lapsed into silence, choosing to stare at the little pups.  The pups were still wary, but were growing a bit braver.  The lanky one was already half-way out of his hiding spot, sniffing Gaster’s fingers for a minute before he decided to gently gnaw on them.  The squat one was still glowering at Grillby.

<<I don’t think he likes you,>> Gaster chuckled.  <<But I’m sure he’ll _warm_ right up to you. >>

“Oh, you’re horrible,” Grillby said.  “But what are you going to do now?  Are you going to make them weapons like you planned?”

Gaster shot him a look that made Grillby freeze.  His eyes were dark and furious, magic sparking in his sockets.  << _Never_ ,>> he said sternly.  <<Grillby, do you not understand what I have created?!  These aren’t just constructs, they’re _sentient_!  Living, thinking, feeling _beings_! >>

“As opposed to your normal cannons?” Grillby asked with a raised eyebrow.

<<They are not sentient,>> Gaster explained.  <<They have no instincts, no will of their own.  Their only purpose is to obey my command and to protect _me_.  Any . . . _personality_ you may see in them is only a reflection of my own emotions.  If they growl in anger, it is _my_ anger.  If they grow anxious or nervous, it is because _I_ am anxious.   Does that make sense? >>

The elemental nodded.  “Yeah, I think I understand now.  They’re their own separate entity.”

<<Precisely.   As for what to do with them,>> Gaster sighed, rubbing the back of his head.  <<I truly do not know.  Of course I’m going to take care of them.  I created them, after all.  They are my responsibility.>>  He took a moment, letting the words set in.  <<Oh, heavens, I am not prepared in the slightest.>>

“No parent ever is,” Grillby assured, patting his shoulder.

<<Good lord, I’m a _father_ ,>> Gaster breathed.  <<I’m a father of twin bone babies that I made.  In my **lab**.  What have I _done_ , Grillby?>>  He buried his face in his hands and began to wheeze a little. <<I’m going to be the worst father in monster history!>>

“Are you having a panic attack?”

<<Maybe?  I don’t know.>> His breathing was going ragged and his bones started to rattle a little.  <<This is too much to take in.  I don’t know the first thing about raising children!>>

“I’m no expert but I’m pretty sure they’ll like milk.”

<<I don’t have any!>> Gaster whined.

“Oh my god, Gaster, can you please calm down for like two seconds?!”

<<I’m a terrible father!>>

“You had them for like two minutes!  I have a gallon downstairs, you can borrow some until you can get yourself to the store.”

<<That’s a great idea!>> Gaster exclaimed.  <<I’ll be right back.>>  And with another spark of blue lightning, he poofed away.

“You’re seriously too lazy to use the stairs?” Grillby groaned.   The two pups looked up at him inquisitively, and Grillby tentatively reached out to pet them.  The squat one looked at his hand for a moment, glaring at him and a tiny growl escaping his throat.  Grillby thought better of it and kept his distance, lest it bite him again.

Gaster then reappeared in the room with a _pop_ , holding two bowls filled with milk.  <<Here we are!>> he said, setting down the bowls in front of the pups.  They approached cautiously, taking a second to sniff the strange white stuff.  The squat one took a tentative sip, but the lanky one, delighted at the food presented to him, proceeded to dunk his whole face into the bowl and guzzle away.  Milk sloshed all over the floor as he messily lapped up the milk.

Gaster winced.  <<I’ll um, clean that up,>> he said sheepishly.  <<Well, you’re right, they sure like milk.>>

The other one was now drinking as well, not nearly making as much of a mess.  And occasionally glaring at Grillby.

<<Still hasn’t forgiven you, it seems,>> Gaster said with a wry smile. 

“Have you thought of names for them?”

<<I have, in fact,>> Gaster said.  <<See, the one on the left, he has orange eyes and is a rowdy little one.  He’s definitely Papyrus.  And the other one has blue eyes and is a slug.  So his name is Sans.>>

“Wow, no hesitation at all.”

<<Why?  They practically have their names _written_ on them, >> Gaster said.  <<I knew their names the second I saw them.  Well, after my initial shock of ‘holy shit what are those oh god what did I do’.>>

Grillby laughed.  “So, Sans and Papyrus.  It suits them.”

By now, little Papyrus had emptied his bowl, most of it getting on the floor rather than in his mouth.  He overturned the bowl, gnawing on the edges and batting it to himself.  Tail wagging vigorously, he paid no mind as it slapped against his brother.  Sans only gave a low growl but didn’t even move out of the way. 

<<What am I going to do with you two?>> Gaster sighed as he lifted Sans and put him in his lap.  Sans moaned loudly as he was lifted but instantly quieted once he was situated in the doctor’s lap.  Tail giving a content wag, he was more than happy to nod off as Gaster stroked his skull.

“He’s pretty lazy, isn’t he?” Grillby laughed.  Gaster nodded with a smile.  And once again, Grillby attempted to reach out to Sans.  The little pup opened a single eye, but didn’t move or even growl as Grillby tentatively touched his snout.  Sans closed his eyes, which Grillby took as silent permission, and he too pet the little bone puppy.

Papyrus noticed and was very displeased with the lack of attention on him.  He ran straight at Grillby, flinging himself right into his chest.  Grillby caught him, letting out a breath as he was knocked with all of five pounds of puppy, and Papyrus began to clamber all over him and lick his face.  Papyrus pressed himself against Grillby, demanding to be pet, which Grillby complied all too happily.

“You raised a good question, though,” Grillby said as he struggled to contain the wriggly Papyrus.  “What _are_ you going to do?”

Gaster took a moment to think of his answer.  <<I am afraid, if I may be honest,>> he admitted.  <<I absolutely refuse to let them be used for war.  I . . . I will need to speak with the King.  Confess what has happened.  And to my lab assistants as well.  They need to know about this, too.  But other than that . . .>>  He trailed off, thinking.  <<I wish to keep this quiet, for the time being.  I do not know how receptive monsters will be to . . . _this_.  I do not want anyone to mistreat them. >>

“If they are living beings, they’re going to grow.  Just think about how _big_ your cannons are; they’ll probably get that big, too.”

<<Current best guesses are six to seven feet tall at the shoulders, anywhere from ten to twenty feet long from snout to tail,>> Gaster rattled off.  <<It all depends on what the ratio of their tail length to body length is, really.>>

Grillby balked.  “You’ve thought about this.  Extensively.”

 <<Of course I have.  It’s like you don’t even know me.>>

“I just figured with all the panicking you must have been doing . . .”

<<Rest assured, there was plenty of that as well.>>

“But that’s good you’re thinking ahead.  Asgore should know.  And your assistants are good people, they can be trusted.”

Gaster was still stroking Sans’ head, staring off into space and deep in thought.   <<It’s not going to be easy.>>

“Of course not.  But you’re a smart guy. You’ll figure things out.”

<<What if I don’t?>>

“Gaster, I have been serving all manner of clientele for hundreds of years.  I have seen monsters far worse off than you raise fine and exceptional monster children.  If some dim-witted, backwater hillbilly monsters can raise kids just fine, then so can you.”

Gaster chuckled.  <<You are surprisingly calm, considering everything.>>

Grillby shrugged.  “Eh, we’re ancient.  I’ve seen plenty to not get too fazed anymore.  Although this certainly was something.  Can’t say I ever thought I would see you as a _dad_.”

<<I suppose I should take my leave.  I’ve kept you long enough, and you should get some sleep.  No doubt you have another long day of bartending ahead of you.>>

Grillby laughed.  “Oh, there’s no way in hell I’m going to be able to get to sleep after this.”

<<Sorry,>> Gaster cringed.

“Won’t be my first nor last sleepless night,” he said nonchalantly, handing Papyrus back to Gaster.  Gaster shuffled Sans into one of his arms and took Papyrus off Grillby’s hands.

“I just want to make sure you’re going to be ok as well,” Grillby said.  “You take care of those pups, but don’t forget to take care of yourself first.”

Gaster nodded.  <<I will certainly try.>>

A spark, a pop, a fizzle of blue magic, and Gaster was gone.

Grillby sighed loudly as he stared at his empty and quiet bedroom.

“Bastard didn’t clean up the milk,” he muttered.

* * *

Fel stifled back a yawn.  He got the message, bright and early at 5:30 a.m.

To: Royal Science Team

                Urgent meeting.  Be in Meeting Room 203 at 6 a.m. SHARP.  Apologies for short notice.

                Regards,

                Dr. W.D. Gaster

He groaned, barely able to shamble himself out of bed and into clothes quickly enough to get himself to the Riverperson in a timely manner.  As usual, the cloaked figure was waiting for him, happily humming to themselves.

“Tra la la.  What a lovely morning.  Care to ride in my boat?” they sang out.

“Hotlands, and make it quick,” Fel said, holding back another yawn.

“W-wait!  Hold the boat!”

Fel turned to see none other than Ivan racing towards him, wrinkled shirt flapping in the breeze and lab coat tucked under one of his arms.  The red humanoid monster was dripping in sweat and panting, having ran all the way from his home to the Waterfall docks.  He clambered onto the boat with a dashing of apologies as he seated himself next to his colleague.

“Morning,” the cat monster greeted. 

“Morning, Fel,” Ivan said, smoothing out his shirt.  “S-so, that message, huh?  What do you think Dr. Gaster wants to talk to us about?”

“We’ll find out soon enough, I suppose.  I’m going to try to close my eyes for a bit, wake me when we get there.”

“Uh, sure thing.”

“Tra la la, and we’re off,” the riverperson sang as they pushed off from the dock and began to speed along the river.  “Tra la la, change is in the air, and new beginnings are made.  Tra la la.”

The riverperson’s curious saying had always baffled Ivan.

The trip was only a few minutes as the water gently splashed against the little wooden boat.  Fel barely had time to drift off before they gently coasted next to the Hotland docks, to which Ivan had to poke the surly grey tabby cat awake.  He opened his eyes with a groan.

“Oh, I hope this is really important,” he muttered.  They each gave the riverperson a few coins for the trip and headed up to the laboratory.

The laboratory was one of the biggest landmarks in the whole Underground.  It was a feat of engineering and architecture, though the building itself was rather plain to look at.  But behind the square white walls and windowless corridors laid a labyrinth of rooms and lab stations where all manner of experiments and studies took place.  The lab went deep under the rocks, where it was cool, and its halls led straight to the CORE, their number one charge and the greatest achievement of monster ingenuity and engineering.

And all built single-handedly by the great Dr. Gaster.

Ivan always felt such a swell of pride whenever he came here.  Dr. Gaster was not one to be so easily impressed, and to work under him was an honor many could only dream of.  But for four select monsters, it was business as usual.  Already Ivan felt that familiar sense of giddiness as he and Fel swiped their badges to enter the cool tiled halls of the lab. 

Ivan sent off straight away to the meeting room, but Fel veered left.  He turned, eyebrows scrunching together.

“Fel, it’s-”

“Coffee first.”

“But Fel-!”

The cat spun.  “Listen, if you don’t want me to fall asleep in whatever crazy important meeting the doc’s got planned for us, I suggest you let me get three days’ worth of caffeine stabbed straight into my veins.”

No sooner had he spoken those words that another of the scientists emerged from the break room, four cups of coffee in tow, trailing behind her and hovering in the air with her telekinetic magic.  Which was useful, since she had no arms.

Ivan waved.  “Morning, Pala!”

The armless blue lizard monster greeted them with a toothy grin.  “Morning, Ivan!  Morning, Fel!  Got your coffee ready for you!”

“You are a blessing from the gods,” Fel said as he graciously took one of the cups.  He took a sip.  “Ah, just the way I like it.  Tasting like hot wormy dirt.”

She giggled.  “For all the money we put into this place, you’d think we’d be able to afford a half-decent coffee maker!”

“Where’s Hebi?” Ivan asked as he took one of the cups, although he didn’t drink it.  The hot bitter smell seared his nostrils. 

“Already in the break room.  Probably half-asleep by now,” Pala replied.

“If he hasn’t dozed off entirely,” Fel quipped. 

The trio set off, walking quickly as the meeting deadline approached.  The “meeting room” was actually little more than a repurposed storage room; small, with a square table thrown in surrounded by old fold-up chairs.  Formal faculty meetings were a rarity and any job briefings they had, Dr. Gaster preferred to perform in the labs where they were working.  Sometimes any important announcement was discussed in the cafeteria as they shared take-out lunch from Grillby’s.  So being summoned to a formal meeting was very odd indeed.

Fel pushed the door open to see the fourth and final lab assistant dozing at the table.  Hebi was a very large copper-colored serpent, with a beak-like jaw and covered in brown spots.  Intimidating at first glance, but like most monsters, completely harmless.  Fel sat next to him and kicked his tail, jerking him awake.   The other assistants sat around him.

“Oh, is the meeting over?” Hebi asked.

“Hasn’t even started.”

“Oh, ok.  I’m going back to sleep.”

“Hebi,” Fel scorned.  He chuckled.

“Alright, alright I’m up, don’t get your tail in a knot.”

Right as the clock chimed 6 a.m., Dr. Gaster burst into the room, carrying a large crate covered in a white sheet.  He gently set it on the table, and only when he stood before his four assistants did they all notice how absolutely frazzled the Royal Scientist was.  He was wearing his black coat (which he NEVER wore in the lab, strictly lab coats only in this section of the building) and it was tattered and covered in . . . scratches?  A good layer of dust and soot covered his face and clothes, his square spectacles were cracked, and his eye sockets had monstrous bags under them.

<<Thank you all so much for being here on time, I know this is most unorthodox but this news was extremely urgent,>> he began breathlessly.  <<Last night was rather . . . hectic.>>

“Dr. Gaster, are you alright?” Pala asked carefully. 

<<Yes!  I think . . . erm, ignore that, I’m fine, my mind is just all over the place at the moment.>>

“I can see that,” Fel said tentatively.  “What’s all this about?”

At this, Gaster took a breath, placing a hand on top of the crate.  <<As you are aware, I have been working on a project, a direct inquiry from the king himself.  I have kept the details from you for good reason, but due to . . . certain circumstances, you must be informed of the most recent developments.>>   He began to pace back and forth, gesturing as he spoke.  <<The king wished for me to create a weapon to fight against the humans, should war be inevitable when we breach the surface.>>

The four exchanged worried glances.

<<I . . .>> Gaster paused again to take a  breath, massaging the ridge between his eyes.  <<Oh, lord, how do I explain this?  Well, my dear assistants, last night I conducted such an experiment to create a powerful weapon.>>  He grabbed the sheet and took a deep breath.  <<And I created . . . this!>>

With a dramatic flair, Gaster ripped away the cloth, exposing the contents of the little metal crate for all to see.  He tightly shut his eyes, bracing for the impending reaction.

There was a pause.

“So . . . what exactly are we supposed to be looking at?” Pala asked.

<<What.>>

Gaster looked at the crate, and to his utter horror saw that it was empty.  He jumped and began to circle the room.

<<Oh no, oh no no no no, where did they go?!  There’s no way they could have gotten out and I didn’t hear them open the crate and-!>>

“Dr. Gaster?”

The skeleton’s eyes went wide and his jaw dropped open.

**_< <OH DEAR GOD IN HEAVEN THEY CAN TELEPORT!>>_ **

The four jumped at his exclamation.  “Dr. Gaster, what the hell is going on?!” Fel cried.

<<They’ve escaped, they’re loose in the building, they may not even be in the labs anymore oh god!>> Gaster ranted madly as he paced around the room in a wild flurry.  He turned to his assistants.  <<You four!>> he shouted, pointing dramatically.  <<I need your help!  I need you to scour every room, every nook and cranny!  They have to be found immediately!  Fel and Pala, take the upstairs and the first floor, Ivan and Hebi take the lower levels, I’ll look in the CORE chambers oh goodness they better not be in the CORE facilities!>>

Gaster was halfway out the door before any of them could even react.

Fel was the first to jump to his feet and chase after the panicked doctor.  “We still don’t know what the hell is going on!  What are we looking for?!”

<<You’ll know them when you see them!>> And he vanished in a puff of blue magic.

Fel glowered.  “I hate it when he teleports.”  He turned back to the remaining trio, just as bewildered and confused as before.  “Well, I guess we’re going on a scavenger hunt for . . . whatever.”

There was a hesitance as the four cautiously rose from their seats and set off on their own ways.  They walked in a shared confused silence as they went to the elevators.

“I have no idea what is going on but a scavenger hunt sounds like a wonderful change of pace from the usual tedious lab work!” Hebi mused. 

“I’m not sure about you but I do not like the sound of whatever this thing is running loose in the labs,” Fel grumbled.  “There’s far too many important things going on here and if anything were to be damaged-!”

“I suppose that’s why Dr. Gaster wants them found so badly?” Ivan offered.  “I really couldn’t catch what he was saying, he was talking so fast and I’m really bad at understanding his accent.”

“You’re with me, kid,” Hebi said.  “And we’re looking for whatever weird thing Gaster created.”

“A robot, maybe?” Pala offered.

“Who the hell knows,” Fel scoffed. 

They reached the fork in the road where their paths diverged, and they went their separate ways, Fel and Pala taking the elevator to the upper levels and Ivan and Hebi setting off downstairs.

* * *

“I spy with my little eye . . . something grey!”

Fel let out an exasperated sigh.  “Pala, we’re in a lab.  _Everything_ is grey.”

She giggled.  “I know, so it’s going to be a super tricky one!”

The lab assistant let out a low grumble, but decided to humor his more eccentric partner.  He cast an eye around their surroundings, at the pristine white tile beneath their feet and the stainless steel equipment surrounding them, all polished to a shine and waiting to be used.  Metal desks and chairs seated themselves in separate rooms, just behind closed doors.  Metal duct work ran overhead, coupled with lines of cable and wiring.  He hummed to himself.

“The ducts.”

“Nope.”

“Cables.”

“Nope.”

“Table.”

“Nope.”

“Chair.”

“Nope!”

“The electron microscope.”

Pala crinkled her nose.  “That’s not even on this floor.”

“Just making sure you were paying attention.”

“Of course I am.  I take ‘I Spy’ games _very_ seriously.”

Fel gave a courtesy grin.  “Well, put those eyes to good use and try to see if we can find whatever the hell we’re supposed to be looking for.  How about this little game?  Let’s guess what Dr. Gaster made.”

“A tiny robot!”

“He never struck me as a robot guy.”

“An octopus with hands.”

“That’s creepy.”

“A snake with way too many eyeballs.”

“Dear god I hope not.”

“A giant killer spider!”

“I’m sure Muffet would be delighted.”

“An evil talking flower!”

“What is wrong with you?”

Pala dissolved into a giggling fit.  “Oh, I’m having way too much fun!  But how about you?  Any guesses?”

“Something harmless, I hope,” he muttered.

Suddenly, a loud crash echoed down the hallway.  Both scientists froze.

“What was that?” Fel asked.  Pala just shook her head.

A glass vial rolled out of an open room, not twenty feet in front of them.  And out from the room popped the most curious creature either of them had seen.

“Is . . _. is that a skeleton dog?!”_ Fel cried.

The tiny little dog-thing stopped in his tracks and stared at the two dumb-founded scientists.  They stared at it.  It stared back.

And then it shot off down the hall faster than an arrow.

“Crap!” Fel cried, and gave chase.  Pala was right beside him, head lowered and her eyes sharp and focused.  Gone was the playful grin and jokester attitude.  She was a lizard on a mission.

The tiny pup rounded a corner, the duo hot on its heels.  Fel was just a few steps behind it before it was suddenly encompassed in a blue glow and began to float off the ground.  Fel turned, and saw Pala had the thing within her telekinetic grasp.  The pup began to scream quite loudly as it flailed in the air.

 ** _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”_** it cried.  Fel slapped his hands over his ears.  Its screeching was enough to make the both of them deaf.

“Well, I think we found it,” she said.  She was staring down hard at the thing.  “Fel, do you know what this is?”

“Uh . . .” he stared at it as it continued to shriek like a banshee.  “Annoying?”

“No!  Look at its jaw!”  She spun it around so he could see it.  “See its bottom jaw!”

Fel took a closer look.  The little thing was not very happy and it cried and writhed in Pala’s grasp.  But still, he could see what she had been looking at.

“Its bottom jaw is bisected.  And its skeleton isn’t quite a dog.  It has horns . . .” he trailed off as he came upon the same realization Pala must have.  “My god, it’s a tiny Gaster Blaster!”

“A tiny, living, _sentient_ Gaster Blaster,” Pala clarified.  Her eyes softened.  “Oh the poor thing, it must be so frightened.  We need to head back to Gaster, no wonder why he was so worried!”

“Wait a minute, let’s hold up a second here!” Fel cried.  “Do you not understand what we have here?!  What Gaster has _created_?!”

“Gaster, through whatever ridiculous means, managed to breathe life into his very own constructs. He has created life purely through artificial means,” Pala said in a very no-nonsense manner.  “I have just as many questions as you do, but right now we should focus on getting it to Gaster.”  She glanced back down at the pup and her features instantly melted.  “Look how scared he is!  Tiny little thing all alone in a lab with two big scary monsters chasing it, awwww, the poor baby.”

“Pala, I really don’t-”

“You need to hold it.”

**_“What?!”_ **

“Fel, I don’t have arms,” she said plainly.  “And it clearly doesn’t like my telekinetic magic.  I’m sure it will be much calmer if he was being held by a big soft kitty.”

Fel glowered.  “Don’t call me a kitty!”

“Isn’t that right, my wittle precious?” Pala said as she baby talked the thing.  In an impossible way, the skull managed to smile at her.  “Would you like being held by the wittle kitty?”

 ** _“AAA!”_** it screamed.

“Ok, here we go!”

“Pala, no-!”

But it was too late.  She placed the pup in Fel’s arms and now he had no choice but to hold the thing.  Its crying and squirming subsided as it was situated, albeit very awkwardly, into Fel’s arms.  The pup looked up at the strange furry monster for a minute.  Then he raised his paw and smacked Fel on the nose.

“Aw, he likes you!”

Fel growled as the thing continued to bap at him.  At least it was quiet now.  With the . . . _puppy_ found, they walked back to the breakroom. 

“I wish I thought to bring walkie-talkies so we could tell the others we found it,” Pala said.  “Maybe Gaster will pop up and we can tell him.”

To their great surprise, they opened the break room to find Ivan and Hebi already there.  And gathered around a second bone puppy.

“Dear god, _there’s two of them_ ,” Fel whispered in horror.

Pala immediately gushed, running up to the second pup that was calmly lying on the table.  It perked up when she approached, but quickly focused on its sibling.  The pup in Fel’s arms noticed, as well.  It stiffened, its tail wagging happily.

“Don’t you dare,” Fel breathed down at it.

The pup threw back its head and screamed. 

**_“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”_ **

All four scientists winced.  “It’s worse than the fire alarm!” Ivan shouted.

**_“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”_ **

<<What’s with all this noise?!>>

The four turned to see Gaster in the doorway.  He somehow looked even worse, but relief flooded him as he saw the two pups. 

<<Oh, thank the angel above!  Thank all of you, you found them!>>  He scooped the pup out of Fel’s arms and performed a quick visual inspection.  <<Are you hurt at all?  No, no, no scratches or any sign of stress, yes yes very good, oh you _naughty_ little things how _dare_ you scare me like that, and you! >> He pointed to the lazy one sitting on the table.  <<You had me scared to death!   Both of you!  I am getting you collars with bells on them!  And a tracking device!>>

“I hate to break up this touching reunion, but _what the hell is going on?!”_ Fell cried.  “Did you seriously create living Gaster Blasters in this lab?!”

<<They are **_not_** called Gaster Blasters! >> Gaster shot back reflexively.  He then suddenly winced as he realized what Fel was saying.  His limbs fell to his side in defeat, a quiet sigh breathed from his lips.

<<Ah, I see you have excellent observation skills,>> he said slowly.  He looked guilty.

“The skulls are very much miniature baby versions of your cannons,” Hebi spoke up.  “Wasn’t a hard conclusion to reach, if I were to be completely honest.”

Ivan looked between his colleagues.  “Erm, what cannons?” he asked timidly.

All eyes were once again on Gaster.  The scientist took a breath, and stood before them, letting the pups rest on the table.  <<Sometimes I forget how new you are, Ivan,>> he said.  <<And how much you do not know about me.  But to put it simply, I have a magical attack that allows me to summon cannons.>>

Gaster snapped his fingers, and a skull materialized out of thin air.  Ivan let out a tiny squeak as he recoiled away from the construct.

The other three full well knew of the cannons, but haven’t seen one in a very long time.  And even still, they found themselves shaking at the sight of such a grisly thing.

The pups, however, walked right up to it, sniffing it curiously, their little tails wagging.  They cooed and yipped at it, but the skull did not respond to them.

<<These skulls are very powerful weapons,>> Gaster went on.  <<But they require a lot of energy and exhaust me very quickly.   The king’s request to make stronger, more powerful weapons led me to the conclusion that the best way to do so was to make my own cannons more efficient.  In short, I hoped to create permanent constructs.>>

Gaster went over his experiments in detail, explaining what he did, and how the CORE’s explosion led to the little monsters that now sat before them.  The assistants listened with rapt attention, barely speaking as Gaster talked, most of them still in shock to what they were witnessing.  As scientists, and brilliant ones at that, the implications of Gaster’s experiments were staggering.

<<If anything, it just goes to show how very **_little_** we know about the strange magic of the CORE, >> he concluded.  He was pacing, hands clasped behind his back and staring at the floor.

“Dr. Gaster, if you could create these,” Ivan spoke up, gesturing to the pups.  “Just imagine what else you can create!”

Gaster let out a hollow laugh.  <<I hate to disappoint everyone, but I am not attempting such a thing **_ever_** again, >> he said, raising his hands pointedly.   The assistants gasped.

“What happened to your hands?!” Pala cried.  “Are you alright?!” 

<<It was part of the experiment,>> Gaster said calmly, returning his hands behind his back.  <<It was the only reason why it worked in the way that it did.  And do not fear, I am quite alright.  It was a . . . _difficult_ procedure but I will be alright. >>

Fel massaged his eyes.  “Dr. Gaster, I am convinced you are clinically insane,” he muttered.

<<Oh, that goes without debate,>> he said with a small smile.  <<But I hope you all understand.  I certainly did not mean to create them.  But what’s done is done.  I may be a genius but even I can’t travel back in time.  So now, I will be taking care of little Sans and Papyrus.>>

There was an uneasy silence lingering in the room.  The air buzzed with unanswered questions and the unwillingness to ask them.

Pala was the first to speak up.  “Do you need any help, you know, taking care of them?”

<<Without a doubt,>> he sighed.  <<I admit, I do not know the first thing about raising children.  Or pups.>>

“You can always ask the Snowdin sentries,” Hebi said with a clever grin.  “If anyone can advise on raising pups, it’d be them.  Those dogs have always liked you!”

Gaster returned the smile.  <<Here’s hoping they’ll _throw me a few bones_ here and there.  I would like to advert any _pawsible_ disasters that may arise. >>

Fel groaned loudly.

<<In all seriousness, thank you.  I know this is not easy, for any of us, but your patience and understanding is greatly appreciated.  We will continue work as normal.  The only thing I ask is your _upmost_ discretion.  This news will be the biggest thing that has happened in the underground in many years.  I wish to handle it as delicately and as quietly as possible, which will take quite some time.  The last thing I need is a riot on my hands. >>

“You don’t honestly believe monsters will _riot_ over this?” Hebi asked incredulously.

<< I simply used that as an exaggeration, but to be honest I do not have any clue how monsters will react,>> Gaster said carefully.  <<I will need to figure out the best way to do this, if I even tell the public at all.  Today I am meeting with the King.  We will discuss this matter then.>>

“You’re telling King Asgore about this?” Pala asked.

<<He needs to know.  After all, he was the one who asked me to do this,>> Gaster said.  <<But before I meet with him . . .>>  His sentence trailed off as he stared down at the pups.  <<I am making the both of you some tracking collars.  Until you two know how to control your teleporting powers.>>

Gaster sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

<<Teleporting baby puppies, honestly, can this get any worse?>>


	3. Doubts and Reassurances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Gaster talks with Asgore and goes shopping. How exciting.

_Today had not been a good day._

_Gaster adjusted the bag that was slung over his shoulder, loaded with the goods he had purchased from the market.  He had been desperately hoping to sell some of his salves and potions but humans were so disappointingly wary of monster goods._

_But the real crux of his sour mood was that his parchment and inkwell vendor decided to charge the skeleton monster double.  Gaster had not been pleased._

_[[Twenty gold for a stack of parchment?!]] Gaster said, speaking to the human with sign language.  His language was notoriously difficult for humans to understand.  [[Last week it was under ten!  What is the meaning of this?]]_

_The merchant scoffed.  “Parchment isn’t easy to make, and we’re having difficulty keeping up with the demand.  Twenty gold, take it or leave it.”_

_Gaster scowled, but paid his dues.  [[Two inkwells as well, please.]]_

_“Forty gold.”_

_[[THIS IS RIDICULOUS!]]_

_Gaster sighed.  Thieving greedy money mongers, the lot of them._

_He trudged home, taking a more scenic route through the forests to help clear his troubled mind.  It was quite beautiful in the summer.  The sun filtering through the vibrant green leaves, grass and foliage rustling in a cool breeze.  It certainly was relaxing._

_There was a flash of red light out of the corner of his eye.  He turned.   He hadn’t been mistaken; deep in the heart of the forests, something was glowing red._

_< <How odd,>> he mused.  Curiosity got the better of him, and he wandered towards the mysterious light.  As he approached, he heard something troubling.  He heard a child crying._

_Gaster gulped and approached with a bit more urgency._

_There, in the clearing right before him, was a small human child, seated on the grass and hunched over, his back to Gaster._

_But the thing that caught the skeleton’s eye was the child was surrounded by a red glow._

_This was unprecedented.  Monsters were made of magic, everyone knew that, but humans with magic were incredibly rare.  And just by looking alone, the level of magic the young human was exhibiting was staggering._

_Despite himself, Gaster remained troubled.  The child was muttering to himself._

_“No no no no please stop, please stop!” he whimpered._

_Gaster stepped forward. <<Are you quite alright, child?>>_

_The child turned, saw the ghastly skeleton standing before him, and screamed.  His eyes went wide, red magic flickering and sparking around him violently._

_Gaster winced at the sound.  Of course he would terrify the child, sneaking up on him like that._

_Didn’t help that he looked so terrifying, either._

_Gaster pushed those thoughts aside and lowered himself to his knee.  The child hadn’t ran, that was good.  Perhaps he just startled him, is all.  The child cowered from him, his magic still flaring quite spectacularly, but thankfully did not do anything rash.  Gaster gave him a patient smile._

_[[Do you sign?]] he asked, moving his hands slowly and deliberately._

_The child hesitated, but gave a tiny nod.  Gaster breathed.  That was a relief.  Language barriers were always so tedious._

_[[I apologize if I scared you.  My name is Wing Dings Gaster.  What is your name?]]_

_The child frowned.  He mimicked the gesture, slowly spelling out his name._

_[[W-I-N-G-D-I-N-G-S]] he signed.  His eyebrows furrowed together in deep concentration.  “What kind of name is ‘Wing Dings?’” the small boy asked incredulously._

_Gaster rolled his eyes.  At least the child had calmed down._

_The skeleton raised his eyebrow pointedly, silently asking the boy to answer._

_“Uh . . . Maar, my name is Maar,” he said quietly._

_[[It is very nice to meet you.  What are you doing out here all alone?  Are you hurt?]]_

_Maar shook his head.  Gaster tilted his head._

_[[Are you in trouble?]]_

_A pause, and then a nod.  Maar swiped at his nose, burying his head in his arms.  By now the red glow that surrounded him had dissipated._

_Gaster hesitated, but approached, sitting next to the boy, not so close as to invade his space but close enough to provide a small level of comfort.  He couldn’t exactly speak to the child when he wasn’t looking at him, but he was patient.  This poor human was obviously very distressed.  It was the least Gaster could do to provide him company._

_In time the little human calmed, his tears and sniffing stopped and he finally looked up at the towering skeleton, who still smiled down at him.  And it was then Gaster saw Maar’s most unusual eyes._

_They were different colors.  His left eye, a warm and pleasant shade of brown, and his right, a cold and icy blue._

_Gaster had never seen such a thing in a human before._

_[[Your eyes are amazing!]] Gaster signed.  [[I have never seen anything like them before!]]_

_Maar turned away, growing distressed once again.  He pulled his knees close to his chest and stared at the ground._

_“People say that I’m a demon,” he muttered.  “They say my eyes mean I’m evil.”_

_[[That’s ridiculous,]] Gaster said, signing grandly enough to catch Maar’s attention.  [[I have different colored eyes.  And I am certainly not evil.]]_

_Maar did a double-take.  “But they’re white . . .”_

_Gaster grinned, and invoked his magic.  The white light in his eyes began to glow.  His right eye orange, and his left eye blue.  Maar gasped._

_ _

_“How did you make your eyes glow like that!”_

_[[Magic,]] Gaster said simply.  [[Just like the magic I saw you use not a minute ago.]]_

_Maar turned away again, ashamed.  “I’m sorry, I wasn’t supposed to do it, I was trying to stop it but I couldn’t!  It just happened and I--”_

_Gaster placed a hand on his shoulder.  [[Do not be ashamed to be blessed with magic.  It is a wonderful gift.]]_

_“But I can’t control it!  I’ll . . . I’ll hurt people . . .”_

_[[I can teach you.]]_

_Maar gaped. “What?”_

_[[I will teach you,]] Gaster said.  [[It is clear you need a teacher, and I will happily take you under my tutelage.]]_

_Maar scrunched his eyebrows together.   He mimicked the gesture.  “Er, what was that last word?”_

_[[T-u-t-e-l-a-g-e.  It means I will be your teacher,]] he said.  [[You have no need to be afraid, human.  I will help you control your magic, and I daresay you will become a great magician.]]_

_“You think so?”_

_[[Without a doubt.]]  Gaster extended his hand, helping the boy to his feet.   [[Come, let us discuss this further.  Are you hungry?  My friend is a cook in an inn, and makes the best food around!]]_

_Hand in hand, monster and human set off out of the forest._

* * *

Gaster hummed under his breath as he worked, soldering wires to the tiny little circuit board.  He tested the connections, gave a nod of satisfaction, and turned the device over in his hands. 

Pala stepped into the room.  “How’s it going?”

<<Slow, admittedly,>> Gaster said.  <<I find myself a tiny bit distracted.>>

Pala turned to the corner of the room, where the two little pups, Sans and Papyrus, were playing in a heap of cardboard boxes.  They seemed to be quite delighted to chew and shred the cardboard to their little heart’s content, occasionally turning to yip or play with the other. 

<<I gave them new boxes to play with two minutes ago and already they turned it to mulch,>> Gaster said.  <<I fear for the safety of my poor lab.>>

Pala laughed.  “When you don’t have thumbs, your only way to interact with the world is with your mouth!”

<<Speaking from experience, I presume?>> Gaster grinned. 

“Oh yeah!  I was a chewy little baby.  _Nothing_ was safe.  Furniture, paper, clothes, anything I could fit my mouth around, and even stuff I couldn’t, were victims to my tiny little teeth!”

The doctor looked mortified.

“Erm, but they’ll grow out of it pretty fast!” Pala recovered quickly.  “They’re probably teething so chewing helps them out.  Dr. Gaster, I would highly advise investing in some high quality chew toys.”

<<I’ll make a note.>> He held up a small black collar with a rectangular device attached to it.  <<What do you think?  I made it as light and as durable as possible.>>

“That’s their tracking collar?” Pala clarified.  She squinted. “Kinda boring looking.  I would have put some glitter on it.”

<<The last thing I need is _glitter_ getting absolutely everywhere in my lab, >> he fumed.  He paused, tilting his head.  <<Although perhaps they _could_ do with a touch of color.  They’ll be suitable for now.  Until I can teach them not to teleport. >>  He sighed deeply.  <<Of all my abilities to inherit!  Honestly!>>

Pala cast a wary eye back and forth between the puppies and Gaster.   “Have you . . . given them an examination?”

<<A preliminary one, yes.  I will need to set aside time to do a more in-depth physical evaluation of course but precursory observations indicate both are perfectly healthy.>>

“That’s good to hear.  So there’s . . .” she cleared her throat.  “Nothing wrong with their eyes?”

Gaster gave her an incredulous look.  <<Dr. Pala, I know you are certainly no biologist but even you should know injuries are not passed down!>> he laughed, pointing to the scars over his eyes.

“That’s not really what I meant.”

Dr. Gaster paused, realization sinking in.  <<Ah.>> 

Slowly he stood, and clapped his hands on Pala’s shoulders.  <<It’s impossible to tell right now.  Hence the thorough examination I wish to give them.  But do not worry yourself over this old monster’s problems.  Go now.  Check in with the others, there’s plenty of work to be done around the labs.>>

“Yessir.”

<<Good girl.  Now, I am off to meet with the king.  I should be back in an hour or so.  Barring any cataclysmic disasters, of course,>> he added with a wince.  He turned back to the puppies, collars in hand.  <<Alright you two, time to put these on.>>

Pala left the room in time to faintly hear Papyrus screaming in protest.  She giggled to herself. 

Things were going to get very interesting around here.

* * *

Gaster paced restlessly back and forth across King Asgore’s garden, hands clasped behind his back and eyes burning at the ground beneath him.

He specifically stated that he would be here precisely at 10:00 sharp.  Asgore promised he’d be here to greet him.  Yet here he was, his wristwatch reading 10:05 and Asgore was nowhere to be found!

 He spared a glance at the little box that rested at his feet.  By some divine miracle, the puppies had fallen asleep.  But it made sense, really.  Babies needed lots of sleep, right?  And they had been running around like crazy all night after their . . . birth?  Conception?  Creation?

Gaster scratched his head.  There wasn’t really a word that meant “to give life via violent explosion.”

So he counted his lucky stars they were asleep, and Papyrus was finally quiet.  He was adorable and endearing but Papyrus clearly lacked any understanding of an “inside voice.”

Movement in his peripheral, and Gaster screeched to a halt as he saw the king approach.  King Asgore Dreemurr was a towering figure, his horns adding a few feet of height to his already impressive stature.  Golden armor glinted in the light and his long purple cape dragged along the ground.  But his features were warm, soft, comforting and inviting, a father figure beloved by all monsters.

Gaster bowed.  <<Your Highness, it is a pleasure as always.>>

Asgore let out a booming laugh.  “My dear Wing Dings, it is good to see you again!  It’s about time!  I’ve scarcely seen you since . . . well, you know . . .” He straightened, clearing his throat.  “I assume this is in regards to your latest assignment?”

<<It is,>> Gaster said tentatively.  <<Well, you see . . . there’s been a um . . . _complication_. >>

Immediately Asgore grew concerned.  “A complication?!  Did something go wrong?  Are you alright?”

<<Yes, yes, I am perfectly alright, I assure you,>> Gaster sighed exasperatedly.  <<Nothing went _wrong_ , per say, but ah . . . hm . . .>>  He struggled for words.  He had rehearsed the speech a million times in preparation for this moment but his voice faltered.  His confidence had completely evaporated and now he stood before the mighty king with weak knees and sweat pouring down his neck.  He shuddered.

<<I may have . . . well, you see, the thing is, uh . . . oh goodness why is this so _difficult_ to explain, honestly I am just, _agh_!  Ok!  Ok! >> Gaster straightened himself.  He tugged on his coat, smoothed out the wrinkles, and gave a determined nod.

<<King Asgore, I have->>

He was interrupted by a whining sound.

Gaster and Asgore both stared at the cardboard box at the scientist’s feet.  It was shaking now, and the incessant protests of its residents could be heard clear as day.

Asgore’s eyes went wide.  “Um, Gaster . . .?”

He sighed.  Well, this was certainly one way to do it.  Wordlessly, he knelt down, and opened the box.

Like a party favor, Papyrus shot out in a blur of white.  His brother, ever the cautious one, took his time poking his head out and taking in the unfamiliar surroundings.

Asgore let out a very unflattering squeak of adoration.

“Oh, Gaster!  Dear me, look at the little things!  Aren’t they precious!” he gawked.  He bent down, holding a paw out to Papyrus.  Gaster twitched.

<<Careful!  They’re a bit . . . bite-y . . .>>

Papyrus froze as he stared up at the big mysterious fluffy monster.  He cautiously sniffed the extended hand, and with a happy little wag of his tail, pushed his head right into it. Asgore was just as pleased to pet the little skeleton.  

Asgore began baby-talking to the both of them.  “Oh, aren’t you two the cutest little thing I have ever seen!  Yes you are!  Who’s the cutest little skeletons in the whole world?  You are! Oh yes you are!”

Gaster loudly cleared his throat.  Not that he wasn’t absolutely enjoying seeing the King of Monsters dissolve into incomprehensible gibberish like a school girl.

Asgore scooped up Papyrus in his arms, still stroking his head.  “Where did you find these little things?” he asked.

Gaster coughed.  <<Er, that’s the thing, sir.  Um, I  . . . actually created them in my lab.>>

Asgore stared at him, confused.  His brow arched almost right off his face.

“I’m sorry, come again?”

<<I made them.  In my lab.>> Gaster took a deep breath.  <<And not on purpose, either, I swear to you!  It was completely some fluke that they have sentience at all!  Really!  I was simply working on a theory of creating permanent constructs by infusing my cannons with a heightened concentration->>

“Angel above, Gaster, please slow down!” Asgore said with a booming laugh.  “I am not upset with you, I promise.  How about we settle down, discuss this over a nice pot of tea?  Would you like that?”

Gaster nodded.  <<I . . . I would.  Yes.  Tea sounds nice, thank you.>>  He picked up Sans, following the King to his home and settling down in the kitchen.

There, Gaster went to great lengths once again repeating the events of the night before, keeping in mind to use layman terms so the king could understand.  The king was no scientist and many of the technicalities went over his head, but he nodded and listened attentively, only interrupting for clarifications or to ask questions.  Through it all he kept Papyrus cradled in one arm.  Little Papyrus was more than delighted to snuggle right up to the big fluffy king and doze off in his grasp.

Asgore really _was_ a big fuzzy pushover. 

Gaster, meanwhile, kept Sans in his arms.  They were getting used to being held, and even protested loudly when they were set down.  They thrived off affection, it seemed, as all infants do.  And the more Gaster held the tiny skeleton in his arms, the more he . . . _enjoyed_ it.  There was a certain warm and tender feeling that filled his core, seeing the little thing gently curled in his arms, the weight pressing into his chest, feeling the small compressions and expansions of every breath.

Gaster found himself very hesitant to let him go.  So he held him there, being careful whenever he needed to shift his arms. 

<<It is my full intention to care and look after them,>> Gaster was saying.  <<However, I also came to you to seek your advice.>>

“But of course!” Asgore said.  “The first thing you should know is that babies will need constant feeding!  Every few hours or so you will need to give them some milk, or other formula, I honestly would not know what the diet of a Gaster Blaster would entail.”

<<They’re not called Gaster Blasters!>>

“Even in the dead of night, they will wake you complaining for food.  So make sure you’re ready for many long nights.  They will need plenty of sleep of course, and some warm clothes.  Be sure to protect your home from any hazards like electrical plugs or dangling things. They love to pull and yank and chew on things.”

<<Asgore, I->>

“I’m guessing their temperament is similar to dogs?  In that case they like enclosed, dark, warm places.  Dens, if you will.  And like any other pack animals they need plenty of social interactions.”

<<Your Majesty, that is not->>

“Do you have beds for them?  Or clothes?  Do they need clothes?  You live in Snowdin, don’t you?  Won’t they get terribly cold out there or do you skeletons not get cold?  You are a mystery.  I can make you some sweaters if you like!”

<<That really is not necessary, I don’t think->>

“And what if they get sick!  Well there’s certainly no better monster than the great Dr. Gaster to look and care for them!  I assume you have plenty of medicine and healing tonics on your hand, little ones can be very susceptible to colds, and that is a very unpleasant experience for all members involved.”

**_< <ASGORE!>>_ **

The king jumped, jostling the little Papyrus from his sleep.  He whined loudly before returning to his position, burying his head in Asgore’s elbow. 

Gaster cleared his throat, feeling himself flush in embarrassment.  << I appreciate all you are saying,>> he said bashfully.  <<But the advice I wish to ask you concerns, well, telling _others_ about this. >> He sighed.  <<I do not know how kindly monsters will take to this.>>

“And why not?” Asgore asked incredulously. 

<<I do not wish anyone to treat them poorly because of their situation,>> Gaster said carefully.  <<What would monsters even say if they knew?  What if monsters regard them as abominations?  Or demand to take them away and . . . treat them not as living beings but as objects?>> He spat the words.  <<I don’t want any harm to come to them.>>

“And under my rule, I swear to you that nothing will happen to them,” King Asgore said fiercely.  “They are infants, sweet innocent little monsters, and if anyone dares to harm them, they shall answer to me _personally_.  That I can promise you, Dr. Gaster.”

A great weight was suddenly lifted from Gaster’s shoulders.  He did not know how Asgore would react, if he would be angry or disappointed.  But seeing the love and warmth that flooded through him when he met the little pups had instantly put Gaster’s mind at ease, and to hear directly from the king himself that nothing would happen to them, well.

It was relief beyond measure, and the scientist found himself humbled.

<<Thank you, truly, for your support,>> Gaster said.  <<This will be a trying time, but I will manage.  And I will keep your advice in mind.  And I am certain you have much more wisdom to spare.>>

“And I would be more than happy to share it with you!” Asgore smiled.  “All you need to do is visit.  At any hour of the day, with any concern at all, please, my dear friend, visit.  And I will help you however you can.  I know how difficult it is to raise a son.  And here you are, a single monster raising twins!  Asriel was such a handful, even with my dear Tori being an absolute angel . . .”

Gaster nodded.  The air that hung between the two was filled with a great sadness, and a respectful silence wisped through the air like the steam that drifted from their cups.   

It had been a number of years since poor Asriel had passed.  And not a day went by that Asgore did not mourn the death of his beloved son.  Gaster remembered that day as well.  Scarcely had there been a day since the barrier fell that monsterkind had seen such a terrible tragedy.  Monsters fell, lining the caverns with mountains of dust, their hopes leaving their bodies with their last breath.

Seeing these two little beings, these tiny little things that Gaster clung in his arms, it must have stirred distant memories of the king’s past when he too had been a father.  Asgore must have sat in that chair all those years ago, holding Asriel just as tenderly and lovingly in his arms, singing songs of comfort as the sweet smell of tea filled the air, lulling the infant to a peaceful slumber.

And Gaster could no longer see Asgore as his king, but as a father, a father who had experienced the harshness and pain and _joy_ of child rearing.  And he could not help but feel guilty for making Asgore remember those days filled with love that were then so bitterly cut short.

Asgore looked up, and saw the sad look in Gaster’s eye and instantly knew what was troubling the scientist.  He smiled patiently.

“Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Gaster.  It always brings me such joy to see new life breathed into my kingdom, and these little ones are no exception.  Asriel has been gone for a long time, and his death is something I will forever hold onto.  But I still have a duty to my kind and to my kingdom, to every monster in every corner of the Underground.  _You_ are my family.  _You_ are my children, and I will love and protect you with everything I have.  So do not worry yourself, doctor.  You will be a _great_ father.  There’s no doubt in my mind about that.” 

<<Thank you.>> It was all Gaster could think to say.

Asgore continued to beam.   “As for telling the public?  Well, I daresay telling everyone _everything_ is hardly necessary.  Dr. Gaster now happens to be the proud father of little skeleton babies. Where did they come from?  I hardly doubt anyone would care!”

<<You sound so sure of yourself.>>

“Because I am!  Simply treat them with kindness and love, and you have nothing to fear!”

Gaster smiled, although he still had his doubts and hesitation.  He assured himself that with the king’s support he would be perfectly fine, but it still did not quell the little nagging voice of doubt in his head that was beginning to speak ever so louder.

_They will be reviled.  Cast out.  Aberrations born of artificial means, do you really think they will have a normal life?_

Gaster frowned in resolution.  The circumstances of their birth made no difference.  They still deserve all the love and attention as any other monster, why should they be treated any differently?

_Monsters will hate them._

He closed his eyes.  **_He_** will love them.  And that’s all they needed.  To hell with what others thought, they were _his_ , and anyone who dared to harm them would face his wrath.

Gaster blinked.

Where exactly had this . . . _defensiveness_ come from?

Another voice laughed in his head.

_And you were worried,_ it whispered.  _Look at you.  Already prepared to lay down your life for them.  You have nothing to fear._

That put the scientist at ease.

He would be fine. 

Everything would be fine.

“Now then!” Asgore said, rising for more tea.  “I am sure you would not say no to a few more minutes of fatherly wisdom and tea?”

<<I don’t think you’d let me leave so easily,>> Gaster smirked.  But he graciously accepted a refill of golden flower tea, and they lapsed back into conversation.

* * *

A few hours later and Gaster was forced to tear himself away.  The day had gotten so far away from him!  He still had his duties at the lab!  He quickly and hurriedly excused himself, apologizing profusely.

<<Really, I must be getting back, I’m sure my assistants are worried about me!>> he said.

“You are certain you wouldn’t like to stay a bit longer?” Asgore said.  Oh, angel above, his eyes were all big and teary-eyed.  He looked like a puppy.

<<Yes, again, I am so sorry, but the lab cannot wait!  I will take little Papyrus off your hands->> he said as he reached for the little pup.

Almost reflexively, Asgore pulled away from the doctor.

Gaster stared. 

Did he just . . .

Asgore looked absolutely mortified.

“I . . . I am sorry I don’t know what came over me . . .” Asgore muttered.  He was turning beet red beneath his fur.  With great reluctance and sadness, he turned over Papyrus.  “Just . . .  promise me you’ll come back?”

Gaster had to laugh.  It was hilarious, really.  The king, reduced to baby-talk over little pups and already desperate for their company! 

<<I will return, in one form or another,>> he assured.  <<I am sure Sans and Papyrus will be just as happy to see you, too.>>

“Take care, now!”

With a wink and a flash of blue magic, Gaster found himself back in his lab.  He stood in the break room, where Fel was hovering over a brewing cup of coffee.  He jumped at Gaster’s arrival.

“Angel above, that still freaks me out,” he muttered, rubbing the bridge between his eyes.  “You need a bell or something.”

<<Apologies for startling you,>> Gaster smiled.  Sans and Papyrus were already exploring the break room, sniffing the stains on the floor and gnawing the chair legs.  <<Do we have any soft food?>>

Fel frowned, opening up the refrigerator.  “Uh, not really?  Some instant noodles and juice, chips (why are chips even _in_ the refrigerator?!) and that’s it.”

Gaster hummed to himself, a hand rising to his chin.  <<I must go grocery shopping then.  I’ll do that when the day is over.  How is everyone doing?  Anything to report?  I hope I wasn’t gone too long.>>

“Dr. Gaster, it’s three o’clock.  You were gone practically all day.”

If there was any color at all in the skeleton’s face before, there wasn’t any more.

<<Oh dear lord . . .>> he muttered, rubbing his eyes.

Fel patted him on the shoulder, taking a sip of his freshly brewed coffee.  “Asgore talk your metaphorical ears off?” he grinned.  “Don’t worry, we’re fine.  Nothing major to report.  Although the room you set up for your little experiment needs some, erm, _work_.”

<<I’d dare say, a literal _bomb_ went off in there. >>

“I worry about you sometimes.”

<<There is a line a mile long, and you are free to stand at the end of it,>> Gaster grinned.  <<Sad to say, I must leave early, I have much to take care of at home.  I will check in with the others, run some reports, and see you bright and early tomorrow.>>

Gaster headed out of the break room, paused, and doubled back to the mostly-fresh coffee pot.  He took the pot off the burner and took several large gulps straight from it.

He stared Fel right in the eye, his expression completely flat.

<<I haven’t slept in over thirty-two hours.>>

Without another word he marched out of the break room, the two little skeleton pups following close behind him.

* * *

Malls and shops were abundant in the Capital, so it was no challenge for Gaster to find a large all-purpose shop.  Making the young pups sit still in the shopping cart proved to be another challenge entirely.  One, because they were very curious little creatures and being in such a big new environment only provoked their more adventurous natures, and also because their tiny paws kept slipping through the bars.  Gaster eventually settled to laying his coat along the bottom so the pups would have something to lie on.  But neither seemed to want to sit still.

This would prove to be another challenge entirely.  How would they react to strangers?  How would they fare in public?  Just thinking of all the things that could go horribly wrong made the old scientist’s bones rattle, but it was a necessary evil.  They needed to be outside, he couldn’t just coop them up in the lab forever.  And he wasn’t going to trust a babysitter without a _thorough_ background check.

He made a preliminary list, mostly food and milk and bedding material, as well as any and all baby-protection devices the store had to over.  Every outlet had to be covered, every loose wire taped over or hidden, every drawer and cabinet secured.

Gaster sighed heavily.  Just thinking of all the work ahead of him was exhausting.

<<Shall we?>>

Gaster wheeled the squeaky cart into the Everything Mall, the biggest, cheapest store in the Undeground.  As its name indicated, it sold practically everything.  Gaster made his way to the hardware isle first; food would be the last thing he would pick up.

Finding what he needed was no challenge.  The real difficulty was setting it in the cart and not letting Sans and Papyrus chew it.  He remembered Pala’s warning about their teethy habits.  That really should have been his first stop.  He made a quick detour to the toy isle, threw in a few stuffed animals, chewing rings, and a tug-o-war rope, and resumed his expedition.  The pups were quite pleased, and they attacked their new toys with much glee, tails wagging furiously. 

Gaster grinned, humming under his breath as he loaded up his cart.

It was a constant back and forth battle getting the boys to chew on the things they were supposed to and keep their little teeth off the things they weren’t.  It was to be expected, he reasoned.  They were less than a day old, they couldn’t possibly know what was off limits and what wasn’t.  But soon Gaster figured if he simply grabbed one of their toys and gave it a good shake, the pups would attack it and play with it.  Already their predatory hunting instincts were kicking in. 

It gave the scientist much to think about.  Their temperament was extremely similar to dogs, with their playfulness and curious nature, but they were very active and mobile for how very young they were.  It made sense, in a way.  They _weren’t_ dogs; they would not be blind, helpless little newborns like puppies were.  In that regard they were much more like lizards, freshly born but already fully able to walk, hunt, and play.

What _would_ be the term for them?  He had referred to them as pups, but if they were more like lizards or dragons, then the correct term would be whelps.  Hatchlings wouldn’t really apply since they, well, they didn’t exactly _hatch_. 

So absorbed in his own head, he bumped his cart against another monster.

Gaster did a double take.  <<Oh, goodness, please excuse me!  I wasn’t paying attention!>>

The monster was none other than Dogaressa, wearing her black sentry robes and pushing her own cart.  She gave a patient smile and laughed it off.

“Oh, it’s quite alright!  You are excused!” she dismissed.  “It is good to see you, Dr. Gaster!”

<<Good to see you as well, Dogaressa.>>

Papyrus took this opportunity to pop his head out of the cart and stare at the new monster.  He tilted his head, and began to yap loudly.

Dogaressa let out a soft gasp.  “Oh my goodness who is this!”  Without a second thought she scooped up little Papyrus, much to Gaster’s irritation, and began to cuddle him.  “Oh, he’s _adorable_!  Gaster, I didn’t know you had little puppies of your own!”

<<Erm, yes . . . I just got them,>> he said awkwardly.  <<That is Papyrus.>>

“Hello little Papyrus!” she cooed, nuzzling him.  Papyrus nibbled at her floppy ears, and she giggled.  “I think he likes me!  Oh, aren’t you just the sweetest most adorable little skeleton baby I have ever seen!  I bet Wingy-Dingy Gaster-Waster wasn’t as cute as you when _he_ was a baby!”

<<Oh dear _lord_ . . . >> Gaster said as he covered his face with his hands. 

Dogaressa let out another very loud gasp.  “THERE’S TWO OF THEM!”

Indeed, Sans happened to peek his head over the cart, catching the eye of the guard dog.  She placed Papyrus gently back in the cart and lifted Sans up and then began to coddle him as well.

Gaster’s patience was beginning to wear dangerously thin.

<<I appreciate all the affection you are giving them,>> Gaster said as delicately and passively as he could muster.  <<But I’m afraid I am in a tiny bit of a rush and really must get going.>>

“Oh, of course!  You’re a very busy monster, I’m sure!” Dogaressa sat Sans back in the cart, giving him a few pats on the head.  “But congratulations on being a new father!  You must be so excited!”

<<And moderately terrified,>> he said with a grin.

“I am sure you’ll do wonderfully,” Dogaressa assured.  “But would you like any assistance at all?  I imagine you must be buying supplies for the little ones.”

<<Yes, mostly food and some beds and->>

“I’ll help you!”

<<What.>>

Dogaressa eagerly grabbed his hand and dragged him down the aisles.  Gaster quickly used his blue magic to keep his cart closely in tow as Dogaressa led him to the baby section of the store.  With barely a pause, the eager dog monster set to work loading the cart with a variety of supplies.

“Now let’s see here, you already have a handful of toys but if there’s one thing babies like it’s toys that make sounds and have lots of pretty colors!  And oooh, look here, there’s some really cute outfits for them to wear, and they might be able to fit them!  Monsters come in such an array of sizes but I’m sure that nice Anansi down the street can modify them up for you!  Are they boys or girls, I can’t really tell.”

<<They’re both boys.>>

“Alright then!”  She dumped a handful of colorful clothes into the cart.  “On to the next aisle!”

Gaster sighed. 

This went on for quite some time.  Dogaressa with great enthusiasm led the befuddled skeleton around the store and helped Gaster with his shopping.  Gaster had been shamefully annoyed at first but he slowly began to appreciate the dog’s input.  She was not a mother herself but it was transparently clear she knew what she was doing.  She helped select the proper food choices, pointed out which selection of beds and bedding would be ideal, and even hand-selected some storybooks she herself had been fond of when she was young.  Gaster looked over the cartoony bedtime storybooks with a certain . . . longing.

“Bedtime stories were my favorite as a child!” Dogaressa said cheerfully.  “What was your favorite story when you were a kid?”

<<I never had one,>> Gaster said softly.

Dogaressa turned, surprised.  Gaster gave her a reassuring smile. 

<<I am a very old monster, you forget,>> he said.  <<And I do not remember much of my childhood.  But I do remember watching the stars every night before I fell asleep.>>  Gaster turned somber.   <<I miss the stars greatly.>>

“What were they like?” Dogaressa asked.

<<Beautiful.  And beyond countless.  You could spend a lifetime counting and never count them all.  Like salt scattered across an inky canvas, they were endless jewels that sparkled more brilliantly than diamonds.>>

“Like the crystals in the Wishing Room?”

Gaster laughed hollowly.  <<Those stones are a poor mockery of the real stars.  But I suppose it is as close as some monsters will ever get to them.>>

Dogaressa smiled.  “Well, we have one more thing to get, then!”

Once again Dogaressa led Gaster back to the baby section and grabbed an armful of glow-in-the-dark star stickers.  She handed them to Gaster, a bright smile on her face.

“Now you can have your very own starry night sky!”

Gaster appreciated the gesture and happily took them. 

The cart was now completely full, even overflowing.  Gaster had to shift the young pups to his arms to make room for everything, and he knew he still had much left to go.  But for now, it was a start.

Gaster also took a moment to be thankful he was relatively well off and had enough funds saved away for such an enormous purchase.  Being the Royal Scientist gave him a nice paycheck but even still after everything was rung up Gaster couldn’t help but twitch at the final total.

Raising babies was going to be _very_ expensive.

With a final good-bye to Dogaressa, Gaster headed out.  He stepped out of the store, all of the goods tightly clutched in hand (including the pups/whelps) and he teleported to his home.

A singe of blue magic flared in his eyes as he found himself at home.  He winced.  Rarely had he teleported with so much in tow.  Zipping through space and time with so much baggage would give anyone a massive headache.  Gaster reeled for a moment before shaking off the sensation, placing the pups carefully on the carpeted floor.

They too looked a bit nauseous from the trip.

His house was a modest-sized two-story building, with a basement and three bedrooms.  It was also . . . a mess.

Clothes and equipment were scattered everywhere.  Old dirty dishes piled in the sink.  Electronic scraps and pieces littered the tables and piled in the corners.  Several computers were in various stages of disassembly, with wires sticking every which way and circuit boards covering every inch of exposed floor space.

Gaster let out a funny little breath.

He had always lived alone, and as such, felt perfectly comfortable working as much at home as he did in the labs.  He would dare to say he spent more time in his lab than at home, and whatever little free time the doctor had, he spent it on tinkering with electronics and finagling new contraptions.

That was going to have to change, obviously.

The clock struck seven o’clock.  And Gaster felt utterly exhausted.

He had been up for nearly two days straight, and it was starting to catch up with him.  The cleaning was going to have to wait, he would just have to keep the pups in a room where they couldn’t gnaw on anything that would zap them. 

He tip-toed over the maze of parts and pieces and shuffled upstairs to his own bedroom, where it was a little bit cleaner.  He kept most of his equipment out of here, since he had the rest of the house to devote to his hobbies.  His bedroom was actually a guest bedroom, small and compact with a single bed and a wall of dressers and a decent-sized closet.  The master bedroom he remodeled into his own workshop. 

He’d have to clear out one of the other rooms for the pup’s own bedroom.

Gaster shut the door, placed the pups upon his bed, and carefully folded his spectacles onto the nightstand right beside it.

He then threw himself onto the bed and fell fast asleep before his head even touched the pillow.


	4. A New Day, A New Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr.Gaster tries to get things back to normal, with limited success.

_“I bet you can’t hit that tree hollow from here!”_

_Orion tossed the rock in his hand, grinning.  “Bet you I can!”_

_The small child reared back his arm and threw the pebble with all his strength.  The rock thunked off the trunk of the tree, missing the hollow by inches._

_“Darn it!” he cursed.  He turned to his younger sister.  “I bet you can’t hit it!”_

_The little girl giggled.  Only a year younger than her big brother, and scarcely half an inch shorter, she too picked up a small stone and hurled it at the tree.  Her throw missed the tree completely.  Orion let out a loud laugh._

_“Ha!  Missed it by a league!” he taunted.  “At least I can hit the broad side of a castle!”_

_His sister huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.  “Come on, Mom and Dad want us to gather some firewood, we need to get going.”_

_Orion kept grinning.  “Aw, is my little sister mad at me?” he asked, ruffling her hair.  “Don’t worry, your big, strong, handsome brother will help defend your honor!”_

_Despite herself, she snorted.  “You’re so weird.”_

_The two young children wandered the forest in search of kindling.  They were born in these woods, and were raised in the shadows of the leaves and slept to the lullaby of bubbling streams.  Nomads, the kinder humans called them.  Savages, the crueler ones would say._

_Orion was still too young to understand.  He liked the forests, loved the sunlight and the grass that tickled his feet.  This was his home._

_He scooped up armfuls of dead branches, his sister following his confident strides.  Suddenly, she stopped.  Orion followed her gaze._

_Scarcely fifty yards away was an enormous black bear.  Both children remained perfectly still._

_Black bears were aggressive, especially this time of year.  They would do well not to provoke it._

_Wordlessly, Orion reached for his sister’s hand, and with a tug, they backed away slowly.  Their feet barely made any noise against the underbrush, their breaths were calm and even despite the danger.  Both knew the price for panicking._

_So they remained calm, their eyes never leaving the bear, and they continued their patient retreat._

_Orion stumbled, his foot catching over a root.  His kindling crashed against the ground._

_The bear jerked its head towards them, staring right at them.  Both children froze.  Orion could hear his sister begin to breathe faster, her eyes growing wide and wet.  Orion gripped her hand tighter._

_“Don’t say a word,” he whispered. “And don’t.  Move. An inch.”_

_The bear rose on its back legs.  It sniffed the air.  It huffed._

_It dropped to all fours and charged right towards them._

_The two children turned and ran as fast as they could._

_Bears were deceptively fast despite their size.  Orion saw them run down deer in seconds.  He knew they could not outrun the beast that was chasing them._

_But still they ran._

_Yelling, screaming, crying.  Orion heard voices but did not comprehend.  He only knew he had to keep moving.  He could hear the bear panting behind him._

_He dared to look over his shoulder.  It was on top of him.  Barely had they taken five steps and it was right on top of them!_

_Couldn’t run, they couldn’t run!_

_Orion turned, dragging his sister behind him.  He stood between her and five hundred pounds of teeth and fur._

_He screamed.  And he felt something stir deep within him._

_A blinding flash of orange light filled the air.  The bear stopped dead, disoriented and dazed.  Orion blinked, stars filling his vision and bells ringing in his ear.  He stumbled like a drunkard, barely able to stand.  He couldn’t find his footing and fell to the earth._

_The bear still stood before him.  It shook its head, shook off the haze and dizziness and charged again—_

_Bleach white bones burst from the ground, striking the bear.  It roared in pain, reeling back from the attack.  It turned, only for another blast of white to strike its side.  It turned away and retreated._

_Orion turned.  His vision still swam, but standing right in front of him was a towering figure, clad in black and silver robes.  He must have driven the bear away.  But who—_

_He turned.  A skull-like face greeted him, his “skin” pulled taught around his features, across his gouging cheekbones and withered lips.  His eyes were little more than hollow sockets which were glowing with magic.  One eye blue, the other orange._

_Orion gasped._

_He began speaking the strangest language Orion had ever heard.  Orion grabbed his sister, pulling her yet again behind her.  She hadn’t moved, hadn’t even had time to scream.  But she too stared at the terrifying monster in front of them._

_“Teacher!  Teacher! **Wait**!”_

_Orion turned.  Running out of the forest was a young boy, just about as old as Orion himself.  He gasped for breath as he ran to the skeleton’s side.  The child saw Orion, and they stared at each other for a second._

_“Hi,” he said between wheezing breaths.  “I’m Maar.”_

_“Uh . . . Orion .  . .”_

_“Nice to meet you.”_

_The monster spoke again._

_“Oh!  Oh, right.”  The boy cleared his throat.  “Gaster is wondering if you’re ok.”_

_Orion gaped for a minute.  “What?”_

_The monster kept talking very rapidly, making grand gestures with his hands.  He looked . . . worried._

_Maar listened, frowning.  “Teacher, please, you are speaking far too fast, I can’t—” His eyes went wide.  “ **What** happened?!”_

_“There was a bear,” Orion said.  “And there was this . . . orange light?  I don’t know what happened.”_

_The skeleton—Gaster—pointed to Orion, still speaking in mad Gibberish.  Maar looked back and forth between Orion and Gaster, his jaw wide open._

_“You can do magic!” Maar said.  He ran up to Orion, eyes sparkling with excitement.  He was grinning ear to ear.  “You can do magic just like me!”_

_“Wait, I don’t understand!” Orion cried.  “How can I do magic?!  Only monsters can do that!”_

_“Some humans can do it, too!” he said.  “Like me!  Watch!”_

_Maar cupped his hands together, and a tiny flame began to dance in the palm of his hands.  The flame was a pure red, unlike real fire.  Cautiously, Orion brought his hand above the wisp.  It was warm, but did not burn.  Maar couldn’t stop grinning._

_The skeleton took a few steps towards the children.  He was smiling patiently, and with a tap on Maar’s shoulder, he began speaking yet again.  Maar happily translated._

_“Gaster’s wondering if you have always been able to do that.”_

_Orion shook his head.  “I . . . I still don’t know what I did . . .”_

_The skeleton held out his hand.  Resting in his palm was a massive bear tooth._

_“You knocked that bear silly, is what you did!” Maar said.  “You should come with us!  Gaster can teach you all about magic and stuff!”_

_Orion looked back and forth between the eager young boy and the skeleton monster before him.  He took a step back.  His grip on his sister tightened._

_“I . . . I don’t know, I don’t know anything about magic . . .” he said hesitantly._

_ _

_“And I didn’t either!  Not until Mister Gaster found me and began to teach me!  I’ve only been with him for a few months but already I can do all these wonderful things!”  Gaster said something else, and a more cunning grin crossed Maar’s features.  “Gaster thinks I’m the best student ever.”_

_A look of disbelief shot across Gaster’s face, which instantly turned into a scowl.  Orion couldn’t help but giggle.  It was clear Maar hadn’t translated that last bit properly._

_Gaster straightened, his hands clasped in front of him almost prayer-like, and he began to speak directly to Orion.  Despite his most unsettling appearance, the tone and cadence of his voice was nothing but friendly and hospitable.  Orion allowed himself to relax the tiniest bit._

_“He senses your soul.  He can tell it’s very strong, like mine,” Maar said.  “That’s why you can do magic.  Only humans with the strongest and purest souls can be capable of controlling magic.”_

_“Then you definitely have the wrong guy,” Orion muttered.  “And what would my mom and dad say?  I don’t want to leave them!”_

_“You wouldn’t be leaving them, dummy!” Maar said.  “It’s like going to school, but you learn about magic instead of that other stuff!”_

_“What’s school?”_

_Maar and Gaster exchanged looks.  Gaster let out a laugh, saying something else.  Maar nodded in agreement._

_“Gaster wants to meet your parents, and if they approve, you can train with us!” Maar said.  “Gaster may look really mean and scary but he’s a total pushover!”_

_Gaster glared at him, talking down to the boy in a dangerous tone.  Maar grinned._

_“He also says he likes fluffy bunnies and he still sucks his thumb when he sleeps.”_

_Gaster gave Maar a curt slap upside the head._

_Orion burst out laughing._

* * *

 

Gaster awoke, but it was not the sound of his alarm that broke his slumber.

Instead, it was the sound of a tiny screaming puppy.

Bleary-eyed, Gaster massaged his sockets, wiping away the sleep that caked his eyelids.  Papyrus was standing on his chest, snout almost touching Gaster’s face.  One paw was raised, poised to slap him if need be.

He was whining quite loudly.

He grumbled.  <<I suppose you’re hungry.>>

Papyrus yapped in response.

Gaster clutched Papyrus with one arm, using the other to prop himself upright.  Sans was still fast asleep on the bed, curled up snugly on one of the pillows.  Careful not to wake him, Gaster tip-toed out of the room and down the stairs, navigating the maze-like labyrinth of crap cluttering his home without a misstep.

That really wasn’t something to be proud of.  If he had simply not let the house get to such a state, walking down the stairs wouldn’t need to be a hazardous obstacle course!

They made it to the kitchen, more specifically, the groceries Gaster had thrown on the table when he had returned from the shopping trip.  He hadn’t even put anything away.  Setting Papyrus on the table (and keeping a good keen eye on him so he didn’t fall off) Gaster dug through the heaps of brown bags in search for some baby food.

His hand closed around a small serving of crab apple sauce, a favorite among young ones, so he was told.  Wordlessly, he opened the little package and held it out to Papyrus.

He sniffed it curiously.  His head tilted back and forth, trying to make sense of it.

_For the love of the Angel above, don’t be a picky eater,_ Gaster pleaded.

Papyrus dove snout-first into the canister and began to happily munch away.  Flecks of sauce sprayed everywhere.  It was almost impressive how messy the simple act of eating could get.

He finished in seconds, and began to lick off any sauce left in the cup.  He also licked off the tables and his forepaws, which had also been covered in goop by whatever mysterious means.  Gaster sighed.

<<You are going to be trouble, I just know it,>> he muttered.  Grabbing some paper towels, he wiped off the remaining mess.  Satisfied, Gaster trudged back upstairs, carrying Papyrus under one arm.  Gaster was all too happy to fall back against the bed, letting sleep overcome him. 

Sans shifted next to him as the doctor rolled into a comfortable position.  The little pup then stood, and stared straight at Gaster.

Gaster glared at him.

<<Don’t you dare.>> he warned.

Sans lifted his paw.

<<Sans, I swear to the Angel above->>

He smacked the doctor in the face.  He was tiny, but those little claws hurt!  Gaster winced, but rolled over so his back was to Sans.

Then, he began to cry. 

Papyrus was the much more vocal of the two, with his high-pitched barks and screams.  But Sans could make noise too.  And a lot of it, if he so pleased.

Gaster smacked the heel of his hand against his head.  <<Alright, alright, I’ll feed you too!>>  With a huff, Gaster yet again escorted a little wiggly bone puppy downstairs to feed.  He reached back into the same bag, pulled out an identical apple sauce cup, and held it out to Sans.  Sans was a much slower eater, but a much neater one.  No food was flung across the kitchen, much to the doctor’s relief.

Once finished, the doctor once again retreated upstairs, and once again collapsed on his bed.

It was 3:45 am.

Gaster let out a loud sigh.

Sans spun in little circles, patting down the bedding to get cozy.  He spent several minutes twisting around, kneading the sheets, stomping the mattress, but was left unsatisfied.  Finally, Sans clambered onto Gaster’s chest, spinning himself in circles, clawing at the warm cotton fabric of Gaster’s shirt.

Gaster raised an eyebrow.  <<A ribcage hardly seems like comfortable bedding,>> he mused.

But sure enough, Sans let out a contented sigh, and curled up right there on his chest, falling fast asleep.  Gaster did his best not to laugh.

<<Are you trying to apologize?>> he mocked.  Gaster let a hand fall against the pup’s head, and Sans let out a soft rumble that Gaster could only call a “purr.”

<<Heh, well, it’s working.>>

* * *

Gaster awoke at his usual time, six o’clock sharp.  He hardly needed an alarm anymore; years upon years of waking at the crack of dawn conditioned his body to wake up on the hour.  Papyrus and Sans were still sleeping, and both were draped across his chest, legs sprawled in every direction.

Ever so delicately, he pried the sleeping pups off his chest and shifted them to the bed.  He changed out of his old clothes (did he seriously sleep in his dress pants and sweater?) and changed into new, fresh clothes.  He took his glasses off the night stand and began preparing for the day.

He let the boy sleep a little longer as he prepared a breakfast.  A proper one, at that.    Young ones would need filling meals full of nutrients and vitamins to grow nice and healthy, so he would do just that.  Yet again he rummaged through his mess of groceries, pulling out a canister of instant oatmeal.  Dogaressa bought him the kind with little dinosaur eggs.  He snickered.  He was sure the two would love it.

With a pot boiling on the stove, Gaster raced back upstairs to check on the pups, who were just beginning to wake up.  The scientist brought them back downstairs and situated them in the kitchen, fetching two small bowls for them.  The oatmeal was just about ready, and he scooped a healthy portion for all three of them.

Gaster paused.

When was the last time he actually made _himself_ a proper breakfast instead of jamming spider donuts down his throat?

He shook his head.  He’d have to put a bit more effort into his own eating habits, it seemed.

Placing the steaming bowls of food before the pups, Gaster watched with anticipation.  Both sniffed the food.  Papyrus was the first to dive muzzle-first into the bowl, sloshing the grey goop absolutely everywhere.

Gaster pursed his lips.

What was it with babies making a complete mess of everything?

Sans was eagerly digging away at his food as well, although nowhere near as quickly as his brother.  Papyrus finished his dish in under a minute and promptly began to lick all the splattered oatmeal off the floor . . . and off his brother.

<<Papyrus, don’t lick the floor, it’s filthy,>> Gaster scolded.  Papyrus, of course, ignored him and continued to lick everything in sight.  Gaster massaged his eyes.   If he was going to be such a messy eater, the scientist would be wise to invest in a bib.  He picked up Papyrus and brought him over to the sink, wetting a cloth and wiping off the food that he managed to get all over himself.  There was even oatmeal inside his own ribcage, _how the fresh hell had he managed that?!_

Papyrus whined loudly as Gaster washed his ribs.

<<Yes, yes, I know, it’s a very peculiar sensation but if you didn’t eat your food in such a rush we wouldn’t be doing this right now, would we?>> Gaster said.   Sans was sitting at his feet, watching his crying brother with concern.  Satisfied that Papyrus was clean, Gaster placed Papyrus back on the ground to grab his bag. 

He also made sure to grab plenty of toys, a few packets of food and formula, and a couple blankets. 

<<Alright, you two, off to work.>>

He picked up the twins, and with a flash of blue magic, they were teleported to the laboratory.

The doctor grinned.  How had he ever managed before teleportation?

He was here long before his assistants were due, as usual.  As much as he enjoyed and appreciated all their hard work, Gaster worked best alone, and it damn near took a calamity to convince him to hire help.  He didn’t regret it, either; it’s just that Gaster wasn’t the most gregarious of monsters.

Besides, Gaster had some work to do.  He couldn’t let the little ones stay home alone, but neither could he afford to have the wryly pups run loose or follow him into hazardous areas.  So he had to come up with a compromise; empty out a small room, place them inside with plenty of food and toys, and check on them ever so often.

It was not an ideal situation by any stretch of the imagination, but Gaster didn’t have many options.  But as luck would have it, he had the perfect spot in mind.

The lab had a plethora of small storage rooms, most filled with unused or retired equipment and supplies, but there were a handful that had remained empty for multiple reasons.   One such room was a small broom closet located just around the corner of the cafeteria.  It had originally been used for food and kitchen storage, but as the cafeteria was renovated over the years, the room became mostly unused.  It had been gutted with hopes of remodeling into another storage closet, but nothing ever happened to it.  So now the room was completely bare and empty, nothing but a lone lightbulb to show for its use. 

Gaster set out the blankets along the floor, placing the toys on top of them.  In one corner he filled a water dish.  He wouldn’t feed them quite yet, but he was sure they’d be hungry soon enough.

The pups happily jumped on their toys, chewing away and tails wagging.  Gaster couldn’t help but feel a horrible twinge of guilt.

<<I’ll check on you every hour, at the least,>> he promised.  <<You two be good!>>

He closed the door.  The rising sense of guilt only began to build.  They would be fine, he assured himself.  They couldn’t hurt themselves on nothing.

But what if they played too roughly?  Or what if they got tangled in the blanket and suffocated?!

_That’s a bit of a stretch, isn’t it, Wing Dings?_

Gaster forced himself to breathe.  They’d be ok alone for a bit.  He pulled out his phone and set the timer.  Every hour . . . no, every thirty minutes he’d check on them.  With a determined nod, he set back off to work.  There was a long day ahead of him.

First was the usual maintenance.  Check and inspect all of the relief and pressure valves, read the oil meters on the breakers, check the connections on the transformers . . . there was a lot to do and Gaster did not waste any time.

He grabbed the usual checklist.  Today he would be inspecting the southern division, which was responsible for running the cooling system for the CORE. 

During his inspection he found himself hideously distracted.  Every five seconds he was checking his watch instead of focusing on the equipment he was _supposed_ to be monitoring.  He was mentally counting down the seconds to the half-hour marker where he would check on his . . . kids?  Sure, what else would he call them?

He had only completed the first item on his list before his concern for them grew too great and he raced back upstairs as fast as he could to check on them.  As expected, they were perfectly fine, and were currently playing with each other, swatting and nipping at each other as young pups do.  Gaster breathed a sigh of relief.  They were ok, he was just being a worrywart.

He checked his watch.  He had barely been working for more than twenty minutes.

Today was going to be a very long day indeed.

* * *

The day passed with no major incidents to speak of.  That wasn’t to say the day wasn’t exciting in its own right.  Work progressed as normal, minus the several, **_several_** delays Gaster took every ten minutes (or less) to check on the pups.

Pala and Habi found it hilarious.  Ivan was concerned.  Fel was unamused.

Pala and Habi had volunteered a few times to check on Sans and Papyrus themselves, which Gaster accepted.  Although he had found the both of them slacking around a bit too long, choosing to play with them rather than tend to their duties at the lab.

He really couldn’t blame them.

As usual, the four assistants and Gaster gathered in the cafeteria for their lunch break, finally having a moment to take the little ones out of confinement.  They sat on the table, eating their meals and chewing everything in sight.  Ivan watched them with a certain adoration and tepidness, while Pala was all too happy to play with them and tease them.  Habi grabbed a toy with his impressively prehensile tail and engaged in a spirited tug-of war game. 

Fel rather kept to himself, eyeing the pups warily.

“They’re spirited young things, I will say that,” Habi grinned.  Little Papyrus was doing his best to yank the rope away from the serpent, but Habi was much bigger and stronger, hardly breaking a sweat as he held the rope in his tail.  Gaster smiled.

But work resumed, and the day went by rather slowly.  And again, Gaster was pulled away from work ever so frequently.  Fel grew exasperated.

“Doctor, they are _fine_ ,” he said, practically dragging the Royal Scientist back to his station. 

<<But what if they->>

“ _They’re fine!_   You checked on them five minutes ago!”

<<I know, but in that time they could have->>

“You have a nuclear reactor that will explode on you unless you perform the coolant rotation so please, can we get back to that?”

This went on for the remainder of the day.

Finally, as the hour grew late, it was time for the scientists to head home.  Gaster packed up his things, and the pups, and went on his way, bidding his associates good night.

The scientist found himself rather exhausted, and decided to take the ferry home rather than teleporting; teleporting when he was not at his peak had proven to be a very bad idea.

The Riverperson was idly sitting in their boat, humming.  Gaster approached, and the Riverperson turned their hooded head to Gaster.

“Tra la la, what a nice evening,” they sang.  “Care to ride in my boat?”

<<Yes please, can you take me to Snowdin?>>  He carefully climbed inside, ensuring the pups did not fall out of the boat.  He didn’t want to find out if they could or could not swim.

“Tra la la, and we’re off.”  The boat sped away, gentle waves lapping at the sides.  Sans and Papyrus, ever so curious, peered over the boat’s edge at the rushing water.  Tails wagging, they swatted at the flying droplets and barked at their own reflections.  Gaster kept a very firm grip on the both of them.

“Tra la la, new beginnings bring both new challenges and old.  To learn from the past is to learn of the new.  Tra la la.”

Gaster arched his eyebrow.  <<What do you mean by that?>> he asked curiously.

“Tra la la.  Snowdin approaches.  Tra la la.  I wish I was wearing a thousand pair of hot pants today.  Tra la la.”

Gaster shook his head.  The Riverperson had always been . . . an enigma.  No one, not even he, knew where they came from . . . or what their face looked like under that hood.

It was rude to ask, after all.

He stepped out of the boat with a wave, paying his dues, and trudged home through the crisp white snow of Snowdin.  The snow was up to his ankles, but that was plenty deep enough for the pups.  Fascinated by all this cold white stuff, they leaped to and fro every which way, chomping at the snow poffs and batting at the flakes in the air.  Everything was new and exciting for them, and they attacked the unknown with reckless abandon. 

Gaster watched them bound through the snow with a smile.  Seeing such unbridled joy at the mundane . . . it was refreshing.

He was very old.  And had lived through much.  The world had grown almost predictable and simple.  He missed the days when he had been just as curious and star-struck about the world, relishing in every new discovery and every new adventure.

Granted, there were times when that euphoric high of discovery overcame him, but those days were few and far in between.  But the little pups’ excitement and boundless energy reminded Gaster of better times.  Happier times.  And his grin only grew.

They approached the town, where other monsters were enjoying the crisp wintery air.  Some of the adult monsters hung around outside Grillby’s bar, idly chatting with each other.  The younger monsters romped around, flinging snowballs at each other and laughing. 

The pups saw all the new strange faces, and eagerly raced towards them.

Instantly, Gaster grabbed them and held the both of them in his arms.  An unquenchable chill of terror ran up his spine.

<<I think introductions to the entire town is for another day,>> he said quietly.  They whined quite loudly, loud enough to catch the attention of a few nearby citizens, and Gaster quickly made his escape.  He kept his head down, keeping the boys shielded as best as he could manage.

His house was only a few blocks away, he’d—

By providence, he nearly ran face-first into a monster.

“Now, now, Dr. Gaster, we really shouldn’t keep meeting like this!”

He grinned forcefully.  <<Hello, Dogaressa,>> he said bashfully.  <<I’m sorry, I was just . . . in a rush.>>

She grinned right back at him.  “Oh, stop making such a fuss, you are quite alright!  I was just going to meet my husband at Grillby’s!  You should join us!  Maybe let some other monsters meet your adorable new children!”

Gaster’s breath hitched in his throat.  <<I . . . I appreciate the offer, but I’m afraid I must get home, I have so much to do and I’m sure the little ones need a nap and . . .>>

Dogaressa tilted her head.  “Are you alright?  You look . . . pale, more so than usual.”

<<Yes, yes, I am quite alright!  Just stressful day at the lab, you know?>>  He forced a laugh.  Dogaressa only grew more concerned.   <<Now I’m going to head home, but tell Grillby I said hello, I will see you later!>>

He made his escape, ducking around the guard dog before she could say any more.  He made record time home, slamming the door shut behind him.  There, he slumped to the floor, Sans and Papyrus still firmly clutched in his arms.  A tired sigh escaped his lungs.  He felt light headed, and if he had a heart, it would be racing. 

<<Not yet,>> he whispered.  <<I’m . . . not ready.  I know I can’t hide you two forever . . . but not yet.>>

_Then when, Dr. Gaster?_   a voice whispered.  _When will you be ready?_

He had no answer.

* * *

_Orion, Maar, and Gaster made their way to the trader’s market, full of colorful tents and vendors of all sorts packed elbow to elbow. Monsters and humans alike bustled to and fro, the dull roar of the crowds filling the air.  One vendor held up textiles of vibrant colors, another offered the finest selections of fresh and dried meat, another showed off glistening jewels and rings._

_Gaster pulled the two children aside. <<I must purchase a few supplies for my friend,>> he said.  <<Can I trust you two to pick up the items we discussed?>>_

_Maar nodded.  “Yes, Teacher.  I have the list right here!”  He pulled out a small slip of paper and waved it proudly._

_< <Good lad.  Here’s enough coin to get everything you need.>> Gaster handed them a small coin purse, and he gave the two boys a clever grin.  <<And if you do a good job and return to me without dawdling too long, perhaps there’s enough to visit the taffy vendor around the corner.>>_

_The children’s eyes lit up.  Without another word, they sped off, easily ducking around the crowds and soon disappeared from view._

_Gaster chuckled.  Sweets were a very rare treat, especially for them, and promising them something so delicious was to guarantee a job well done.   The skeleton monster set off on his own path, drawing the hood over his head.  He got enough stares as it were._

_Making his way over to the food vendors, he picked out the supplies his fire elemental friend needed for his tavern.  A pack of choice spices, a new kettle and iron pan, a hearty package of nuts and a fist-sized crystal of salt.  Satisfied, he patiently waited for the two young boys to return from their expedition._

_He didn’t have to wait long.  Just like he predicted, the boys returned with haste, several bags in tow.  Both were sweaty and out of breath.  Gaster tried to keep himself from laughing._

_< <I think that might be a new record,>> he chuckled.  <<I hope you didn’t let the vendor take advantage of your alacrity.>>_

_“No way!” Orion exclaimed.  “He tried to cheat us but we spotted that cheapskate from a mile away!  No one can jip us!”_

_“Here’s the rest of the money,” Maar said, handing back the purse with a few coins left back inside.  Gaster quickly counted them.  Hm, not as much as he expected, but it would be quite enough for some treats._

_< <Let’s visit that taffy vendor, shall we?>>_

_Eagerly, the boys followed him._

_The taffy vendor was a very kind fish-like monster, a relative of the Shyrens and with an equally beautiful voice.  The boys happily munched away on the hard candy, and even Gaster allowed himself a small piece._

_Gaster was suddenly jostled as an elbow dug into his side.  He turned._

_“Out of the way, monster!” a human spat, and roughly shoved him out of the way.  Gaster stumbled and clumsily fell to the ground._

_Gaster glared up at the offending human.  He was a bull of a man, with a gut like a barrel, arms like tree trunks and a face of a pig.  He was followed by two men with equally cruel sneers and intimidating size.  The offender narrowed his eyes at Gaster._

_“I know you!  You’re the walking corpse!”  Gaster felt himself shrink at the accusation.  “Filth like you disgust me!”_

_Without warning, he kicked Gaster in the ribs.  The skeleton doubled over, gasping for breath._

_“HEY!  What’s the big idea?!” Orion exclaimed.  “Leave him alone!”  He ran up to the man and kicked him in the leg.  “What did he ever do to you?!”_

_The man laughed down at the little boy.  “Aw, look at you, aren’t you cute!”  He ignored Orion, no doubt his kick little more of an annoyance than a buzzing fly.  He focused back to Gaster, who had risen shakily to his feet._

_< <That was unwarranted,>> he glowered._

_“I think the corpse is trying to say something!  What do you think he’s trying to say?” the man mocked to his cohorts._

_“He said to stop!” Maar said, growing angry.  The men laughed._

_“I think he insulted you!” one said._

_“Me too, let’s show him some manners!”_

_The men attacked, one grabbing Gaster’s arms and twisting them behind his back.  Another grabbed him by his tunic and punched him hard across the face.  The leader watched, laughing._

_“LEAVE HIM ALONE!” Maar screamed.  His eyes glowed red._

_< < **MAAR!**   Hold!>> Gaster commanded.  His eyes were fierce and hard.  <<Do not interfere!>>_

_Maar stopped, but couldn’t stop shaking.  Orion too was overcome with rage as he watched the men brutalize the poor skeleton._

_They beat him.  But Gaster did not fight back, nor did he struggle.  They struck his face repeatedly, landed blow upon blow against his ribs.  But Gaster did not fight back._

_It grew too much for Orion to bear._

_He picked up a stone.  “HEY, YOU FAT UGLY PIGS!”_

_His hand glowed orange, and the stone flew straight and true, striking the leader hard on the back of the skull.  He very nearly fell to the ground.  He turned upon the small children, seething with rage._

_“You little brat!” he swore.  He lurched forward, grabbing Orion by the shirt._

**_< <DO NOT DARE LAY A HAND ON HIM!>>_ **

_The world was filled with the brilliant glow of blue and orange magic.  In a flash, the two men were thrown from Gaster, and the man gripping Orion suddenly collapsed to his knees.  Gaster stood above him, bruised and beaten but with an uncontained fury that made the two children tremble.  His eyes blazed with light, his lips pulled back into a terrifying snarl.  Effortlessly, the man rose to the air and hovered before Gaster.  He twitched, but such was the strength of Gaster’s magic that held him, he could barely breathe._

_< <I do not think you need to understand me to know this one simple thing,>> Gaster whispered lowly.  <<If you dare to harm those boys again, I will **kill** you. >>_

_Gaster threw the man against the ground.  Terrified, they bolted away._

_There was a pause.  Maar and Orion stared up at Gaster, jaws dropped wide open._

_< <Are you two alright?>> Gaster asked._

_“We’re fine,” Maar said shakily.  “But what about you!  You’re hurt!”_

_< <I’ll heal,>> he said simply, wiping the dirt from his face.  <<I can take their beating.  But I couldn’t forgive myself if any harm came to either of you.>>_

_“Why?” Orion asked.  Tears were in his eyes.  “Why did you let those awful jerks hurt you?!”_

_Gaster sighed. <<It’s . . . a bit complicated.>>_

_“No it’s not!  You let them hit you!  And you didn’t even fight back!”_

_Gaster lowered himself to his knee, looking eye to eye with the young boy. <<Humans . . . they do not like me,>> he said softly.  <<They fear me.  They attack me out of fear and hate.  And should I have fought back, I would have only justified their fear.>>_

_Orion hung his head, his eyes lost and sad._

_< <Do you understand?>>_

_“YOU’RE A BIG FAT STUPID DUMMY!”_

_Gaster’s eyes shot wide open. Even Maar jumped at Orion’s sudden outburst._

_“So what if they hate you?!  That doesn’t mean they can hurt you!” he cried.  “People shouldn’t hit other people just because they don’t like them!  And you shouldn’t let them hit you!”_

_Gaster shook his head with a gentle sigh. <<Orion, answering violence with violence won’t solve anything->>_

_“That’s where you’re wrong, you stupid dummy!” Orion shouted, pointing accusingly.  “They’re gonna keep hitting you because you let them!  You don’t fight back, they’re gonna keep attacking you because you’ve made yourself an easy target!  They see you and know you won’t fight, so they’re gonna keep beating you up because you let them get away with it!”_

_< <I think->>_

_“If you fought back, they’re gonna learn that you’re not gonna take their crap!  You fight back, and you give them a butt-whooping, and they won’t wanna punch you anymore!  You just beat up three big ugly men without breaking a sweat!  Look how fast they ran away when you fought back!”_

_< <I acted only to protect you->>_

_“And how can you protect us if you won’t protect yourself?!” Orion countered.  “How can you stand up for other people if you won’t stand up for yourself!”_

_Gaster hesitated. <<If people see me fighting, they will think->>_

_“Who cares what they think!  You said it yourself, people hate you, and maybe you can’t stop them from hating you, but maybe you can show them you’re not a monster they can walk all over, either!”_

_There was a pause.  Gaster looked back and forth between him and Maar, who was just as dumbstruck as Gaster was._

_“He has a point,” Maar admitted._

_Gaster sighed, and rose back to his feet. <<I will think about what you have said->>_

_“No!  No thinking!” Orion shouted, stomping his foot.  “Promise me!  Promise me you won’t sit there like a wet noodle when people beat you up!  Promise you’ll fight back!”_

_Gaster smiled._

_< <Alright, I promise.>>_


	5. Play Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Gaster finally stops being such an anti-social shut-in. Nerd.

Life was funny sometimes.

Never in all his years had Gaster thought he would be _remotely_ competent father material.  But he was adapting to fatherhood with surprising grace and speed.

Mostly it was because it was easy for the scientist to find a routine and fall into it.  Sure, he was woken in the dead of night for feeding, but they happened at predictable enough times.  And the young ones were quite rambunctious and free-spirited but still recognized him as an authority figure.  They followed him closely, and if they ever ran off for whatever reason, they were quick to return.

Didn’t mean they didn’t cause their fair share of trouble, though.

It was made very clear to the doctor very early on just how _intelligent_ the boys were.  Already they recognized their names and could respond to certain commands.  They recognized patterns, they had heightened empathy for one another.  But of course, they had much to learn.

Gaster was filled with a certain giddiness at the prospect of teaching them.  It was still uncertain just how intelligent they truly were (were they self aware?) but Gaster had high hopes.

All things considered, things were going well.

Every day after work for the next week, Gaster would put the pups in an enclosed play-pen as he attempted to tackle the disaster area that was his house.  Everything not immediately of use to him was put back in the dumpster (in a neat pile, should he need it again) and everything else was moved to the basement, where he had set up his own personal workshop.  And now he could even see the carpet!

<<Was it always green?>> Gaster muttered with disgust.  <<Ugh, it’s hideous.  I need to fix that.>>

The dishes were scrubbed clean, the stains wiped from the floors and counters (and ceiling?!) and all loose cords were neatly tied up and covered in flexible conduit.  In case the pups decided to chew on them.

Gaster placed his hands on his hips, surveying the now-spotless house.  It was no small feat, but he did it!

It was borderline cathartic to see his house . . . _neat_. 

He glanced over his shoulder at the two engaging in a fierce tug of war battle. He grinned.  He picked them up and placed them on the carpet, and sat back, letting the two run around unimpeded.  They had been confined to small rooms for most of their days so they relished the chance to run around and stretch their tiny legs.

Yet with everything well, Gaster still remained tense.  He watched the two like a hawk and dove on them just as fast if either got into any trouble.   It was hard for him to truly relax; it was far too easy to imagine all the horrible ways they could get hurt. 

Gaster glanced at his hands and the holes bored through his bones.  He closed his eyes tightly.  It was . . . difficult to forget what happened.  The pain that paralyzed his body and just the . . . _sight_ of his hands being mutilated still made the doctor queasy.  A hand reached up and touched over the cracks lining his eyes.

He had his fair share of scars from his past.  Nightmares, flashbacks . . .

Never would Gaster wish them on his worst enemy.

Well, maybe _one_ enemy.  But he was long dead, thank the Angel above.

Humans and monsters had relatively similar lifespans with a few exceptions, Gaster being one.  The war against humans and monsters was hundreds of years ago yet Gaster showed no signs of aging since the days long before the barrier fell.

He recalled the reasoning being he was _born_ old and as such had no need to age any further.  He chuckled at the sentiment.

But no, the human who Gaster hated with all his soul was long dead.  Even if the war didn’t claim his life, age and disease surely did.

And as such, Gaster let his hate die with him.  It did him no good to despise a man hundreds of years gone.  That had proved to be a hard lesson learned.

A knock at the door startled him out of his thoughts.  Immediately, Sans and Papyrus went stiff, their gazes locked on the front door and their tails standing straight in the air. Papyrus barked furiously at the intruder.

<<Shush, Papyrus,>> Gaster whispered.  He opened the door to see a smiling Grillby on the threshold.  The skeleton was taken aback.

<<Grillby!>> he said.  <<What are you doing here?>>

“What, I can’t say hi anymore?” Grillby snickered with mock hurt.  He peered over Gaster’s shoulder at the house and his eyes shot open.  “Oh, wow, I never realized how _big_ your house is.”

<<Amazing what emptying your house of half a dumpster will do for space,>> Gaster retorted.  He stood to the side, silently ushering Grillby inside.  At once the pups attacked him, tails wagging.  Grillby was all too happy to hug them back.

“I have to admit, I was starting to miss these guys,” he said.  “Dogaressa has done nothing but swoon about you, you know.”

Gaster’s face blanched.  <<What did she say?>> he asked sharply.  <<What does she know?>>

“Oh, calm _down_ ,” Grillby sighed.   “You’re too paranoid for your own good.  All she knows is that you’re the proud father of two skeleton puppies and she’s been _begging_ me to talk to you for a chance to dog-sit.”

<<Out of the question,>> Gaster snapped.  <<So if that’s all you’ve come to say, there’s your answer.>>

Grillby strode straight up to Gaster, arms folded over his chest and glaring at the skeleton, his mouth drawn tight.  “Alright, what the hell is your problem?”

<<I don’t trust her.>>

“You don’t trust _anyone_ is your problem,” Grillby snarled.  “Come on, Dings!  It’s _Dogaressa_!   She’s a good kid and has been nothing but kind to anyone and everyone!  She certainly doesn’t deserve that tone you’re throwing at her!”

<<Fine, she’s an exemplary monster who is a fine sentry but I’m not trusting her to one minute with them if I am not there.>>

“Because locking them in a broom closet is _so_ much better.”

<<I don’t exactly have many options!>> Gaster countered.  <<I need to keep them close so I can check on them-->>

“You have plenty of options!  A daycare!  A baby-sitter!  There’s plenty of things to do other than shut them away!”

<<I’m not trusting them to the hands of a stranger!  They’re too young and they’re not ready!>>

“No, **_you’re_** not ready!”

A ringing silence echoed in the house.  Sans and Papyrus, wary of the arguing adults, tucked beneath the couch, watching on cautiously.

Grillby sighed and ran a hand through the flames that danced on his head.  “This is why I really came over,” he said quietly.  “I wanted to talk and see how you were doing.”

<<I am well,>> Gaster responded.

“Yeah, well,” Grillby huffed.  “Don’t act like I’m stupid.  I see you after you head home from work.  Running across town like your life depended on it with Sans and Papyrus under your arms.  And I get it, I really do.  You’re scared _shitless_.  But . . . Angel above, Gaster, I know you’re not so foolish to think you can hide them forever.”

<<I know,>> he said lowly.

“And have you ever considered you may be overreacting a bit?  Gaster, when was the last time anyone said anything bad about you or gave you a hard time?  Or, better yet, when has a _monster_ ever doubted you, or hated you?”  Grillby approached, placing a comforting hand on Gaster’s shoulder.  “I know why you’re so afraid.  Life wasn’t exactly kind to us in our youth.”

Gaster closed his eyes and cruel words echoed in his mind.  Resonating memories of the cold glares of humans, the words spat with venom and vile. 

Humanity . . . _hated_ him.

“And I want you to know that no one in this kingdom would _ever_ treat Sans and Papyrus like the humans treated you,” Grillby continued.  “Monsters owe you so much.  You gave us light in unfathomable darkness.  You gave us the answer for the barrier.”

Gaster laughed coldly.  <<For all the good that did . . .>>

“Even still,” Grillby said.  “You assured us freedom could be obtained, rather than us spending eternity alone down here.  It gave us hope.  **_You_** gave monsterkind **_hope_**.”

Gaster smiled.  <<Thank you, Grillby.  As comforting as your words, are, I admit I am still afraid.  It’s hard to forget the past.>>

“I understand,” Grillby said with a nod.  “But I believe it’s best you face those fears on your own terms, rather than waiting and then be forced to face them when you are not prepared.  I have seen far too many human sit-coms of people hiding secrets only for it to blow up in their faces.”

<<I never figured you to be the kind of monster whose vice is insultingly shitty romantic comedies,>> Gaster muttered. 

“Oh, they’re hilarious,” Grillby smiled.  “Now how about this?  You come on over to my bar after work tomorrow and introduce them!  There’s plenty of monster kids for them to play with, and I’m sure us old grumpy-grumps would have our hearts melt at just the sight of such adorableness.”

<<I . . . will certainly try,>> Gaster winced.

Grillby was grinning now.  “Excellent!”  He clapped his hands on Gaster’s shoulders, sparks flaring from his palms.  “I’ll see you tomorrow, then!  And I’ll have lots of hot cocoa to go around.”

<<And now you’re trying to bribe me with drinks?>> Gaster smiled wryly.  <<Does your depravity have no bounds?>>

“If it works, then no,” he teased.  With a final salute, he headed back out into the wintery cold of Snowdin.

Gaster sighed as he closed the door.  Sans and Papyrus looked curiously up at him, heads tilted. 

<<Time for bed, you two,>> he said as he scooped them up in his arms.  A nervous fluttering sensation filled his soul, a sensation he couldn’t quite quell.  This would be . . . unpredictable and hectic.  There was so much to worry about, so much to go wrong . . .

But he had to remain rational.  What reason did anyone have to distrust him, or hate him?

_Well, I can name seven right off the top of my head,_ a cold voice sneered.  _Cicero, Orion, Galen—_

Gaster shook his head viciously, as if it would dislodge the voice like cobwebs. 

The seven mages **_saved_** them.  He wouldn’t forget that, ever.

_And look where you are now.  Still trapped beneath the mountain all these years later.  Seems their promise was nothing but a cruel lie._

<<That’s enough,>> Gaster snarled.  The pups looked up at him inquisitively, but Gaster ignored them for the time being.  He set them on the bed as he readied for the night.

He changed out of his usual clothes, placed his spectacles neatly on the counter.  He reached into the medicine cabinet and pulled out a familiar orange vial of pills labeled RISPERIDONE.  He opened it, shaking two into his hand—

They clanked against the porcelain of the sink as they fell right through the holes in his palm.

Gaster blinked.  He let out a string of low mutterings as he fished them out. 

_< <Boring holes in your hands is the safest and easiest method of extraction,>>_ he mocked himself.  <<How could this _possibly_ lead to any complications? >>

Thoroughly aggravated and annoyed, Gaster flopped onto his bed and tried to get some sleep.

Rest would not come easy tonight.

* * *

_The wind howled._

_Dust and ash swirled around him._

_Gaster gazed upon the battlefield, red and charred like a festering wound upon the earth.  Shattered weapons and burning flags stretched as far as the eye could see, the soil red with blood and covered with dust._

_The skeleton was kneeling against the ashen dirt, his fingers clutching at the remains of his brethren.  His bones were stained with blood, dust sticking to his hands and clung to his armor._

_Everyone was gone, everyone was—_

_Gaster took a breath.  He closed his eyes._

_His hands were whole.  This wasn’t real._

Just a dream, this is just a dream, _he whispered to himself._ Just wake up.

_Seven shadows loomed before them.  All with wicked grins, all with piercing eyes that glared and mocked him.  Their laughter was a ringing screech in his head, echoing in his mind._

_Gaster slammed his hands against his ears._

This isn’t real, this is not real, wake up, **WAKE UP-**

_He looked down._

_Before him were the bones of Sans and Papyrus._

_Gaster screamed._

_Their tiny skulls were covered in cracks.  Their bodies disassembled, bones scattered like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.  Limbs fractured, ribs snapped in half, their jaws missing—_

_The wind howled with Gaster’s cries.  He scrambled to pick up all the pieces, to hold their remains close to his chest.  And he sobbed._

_The seven shadows loomed ever closer, their laughter deafening._

_One shadow stepped forward, the shadow with blood red eyes._

_“To even **think** you can help them when you are too weak to even help yourself,” it taunted.  “Do you honestly think you could care for them?  Look at you.  Broken.  Worthless, miserable excuse of a wretch.”_

_Gaster shuddered against an invisible chill.  A dagger appeared in the shadow’s hand._

_YOU   D  E   S     E   R   V     E - -_

Gaster started awake.

Sans and Papyrus were furiously barking in his face, pouncing on him and scratching at his chest. 

He had never seen them acting so frenzied.

<<I’m awake, I’m awake,>> he muttered, still half-disoriented from waking so suddenly.  Rubbing his eyes with the heel of one hand, he quickly wrapped them in his free arm, pulling them close to his chest.  They calmed down significantly as he woke but still pressed themselves as close to Gaster as they could.  They whined loudly, and Gaster tried to calm them with gentle pats.

Gaster yawned, still trying to get his bearings. He glanced at the clock. It was very late, borderline morning, but still an hour or two from their regular nightly feeding.  Gaster furrowed his brows.  Well, he was up now, and the two must be very hungry if they were so eager to wake him up. 

He brought them to the kitchen, but they showed absolutely no interest in food or water.  They simply looked at him, occasionally emitting a tiny whine.  Gaster folded his arms across his chest. 

Why did they wake him up if they weren’t hungry?

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Gaster headed back to bed.  The young pups refused to sleep anywhere other than right on top of him.

It was a good thing Gaster didn’t mind in the slightest.

* * *

Fel and Ivan finished their morning routine of observing the CORE and made their way back to Gaster’s office to submit their report.  The two engaged in idle small talk as they walked, reviewing the readings.  The CORE was behaving normally, a few spikes here and there but nothing too alarming.

“Hydraulic pressure on line 47 is a bit high,” Fel mused.  “Suggestions to correct that?”

Ivan fumbled over his notes as he consulted the blueprints.  “Hm, if we increase the load to 64 we could alleviate it a bit,” Ivan offered.  “Just open the relief valve 64-17C for an hour or two and that should bring our readings back within the parameters.”

“Excellent job,” Fel complimented.  Ivan beamed.   “What else?”

“W-well, we’ll need to increase our ice delivery for that timeframe,” Ivan continued.  “We’ll have to ask the ice wolf in Snowdin to increase production by . . . hm, ten percent?”

“Sounds about right,” Fel said.  “We’ll let him know as soon as we report to Dr. Gaster.”

They entered the office space, but Gaster was not at his desk.  Not unusual, really, he was just as busy as they were, running around and keeping the facility functional.  On his desk was a note.

     FEL, IVAN.

     I AM IN TESTING ROOM 13B IF YOU WISH TO DISCUSS YOUR REPORT.  OTHERWISE LEAVE IT IN THE BLUE FOLDER.  THANK YOU.

     Dr. W.D. GASTER

“Wonder what he’s doing in there,” Ivan wondered out loud.

“Let’s go check.”

The testing room was a simple enough laboratory, spotless steel tables and equipment with basic supplies.  Gaster was currently hunched over the main work table, upon which one of the tiny bone puppies was sitting on.  An upside-down cup was resting right in front of it.  The puppy swatted the cup away, revealing a small treat underneath.  The puppy happily pounced on the snack.

Gaster saw the two enter.  <<Fel, Ivan!  How was your report?>> he asked cheerfully.

“Nothing major to report, just some minor adjustments to make here and there,” Fel answered.  He gestured to Sans.  “What’s going on here?”

<<Tests!>> Gaster responded simply.  <<I’m figuring out their level of intelligence and monitoring their development.   Things are going very well so far!>>

“Oh?” Ivan inquired. 

Gaster held up the cup.  <<Object permanence!  Normally not developed in children until at least 5 months old or more, yet Sans and Papyrus both have demonstrated that they understand this!  Observe!>>

He once again brought the cup in front of Sans, along with three others.  He took out a small treat, hid it beneath one, and began to shuffle the cups.  Gaster moved the cups slowly and deliberately, only changing places four times.  It was clear his intent was not to confuse Sans, only to see if he could follow the cup under which the treat was hidden.

When Gaster finished, he stepped back.  Sans took only a moment before he swatted one of the cups away, revealing the treat underneath.

“Very impressive,” Fel smiled.

“Ah!  No, I see!” Ivan exclaimed.  “He can smell it!  That’s how he can find it!”

Gaster gave the young scientist a cunning smile.  <<Very excellent guess.  Fel, if you would, I’d say you’d have the strongest nose of us three, could you tell me what this smells like?”

The cat chuckled.  “I’d say, seeing as **_both_** of you lack noses to begin with.”  He took the treat, giving it a good sniff.  “Huh, doesn’t smell like anything.”

Gaster looked back at Ivan with a big grin.  Ivan let out a sheepish laugh.  <<It was a very good guess,>> Gaster said.  <<I’ve spent the morning documenting their growth and development.  One week after their birth and already Papyrus’s size has increased four percent.  Sans at two percent.>>

Fel nodded.  “Fascinating.  How long until you think they are fully grown?”

<<Hard to say,>> Gaster said.  <<Dogs can grow from anywhere from eleven to nineteen percent every week until they reach full size twelve to eighteen months later.  But it’s clear they will be growing for much longer than that.  Years, maybe.   At this point I’d say their development is closer to that of other regular monsters.  Growth spurt when recently born, and a growth spurt during adolescence.   Maybe full sized when they are thirteen or fourteen.  All of this is speculative, of course.  After all, there’s never been . . . skeleton dragons before.>>

“Well, what about yourself?” Ivan asked.  “How fast did you grow up?  If they’re, well, like you, then that would serve as a baseline.”

Gaster let out a laugh.  << I suppose I grew just as fast as a regular human, from what I do recall.  But I’m not sure if I would be the best basis for this experiment.  All we can really do now is wait and see, yes?>>

The doctor turned away and fetched a small 2’ by 2’ mirror.  <<One final test,>> he said as he placed it in front of the pups.  Taking out a marker, he drew a small dot on both of their foreheads, and then set them in front of the mirror.

“What are you doing?” Ivan asked, but Gaster quickly hushed him with a wave of his hands. 

The two looked at their reflections with infantile wonder, barking and scratching at the mirror.  Papyrus bounced around, yapping playfully as his tail wagged.

And then, he started pawing at his face.

Gaster exploded into a fit of laughter that downright frightened the two assistants.

<<They’re self-aware!  They’re _aware_!  Do you know what this means?! >>

“Werewolves? What?” Ivan said blankly.

<<They’re not just . . . mindless senseless animals!  They recognize themselves!>> Gaster gestured grandly to the mirror.  Sans and Papyrus were now staring at the excited doctor rather than the mirror.  The skeleton began to pace, his face a grin and his hands moving on their own accord.

<<To recognize yourself as _you_ , to understand you are your own entity!  This is groundbreaking!  Only humans, monsters, and animals with heightened intelligence can do this!>> he explained.  <<They can learn!  They are not simple-minded beasts!   They may truly be _genuine_ monsters! >>

“So . . . what does this all mean?” Fel asked, he himself a bit lost.  “So they’re smart, now what?”

<<I don’t know!>> he shouted excitedly.   <<But this will be very, _very_ interesting! >>  He knelt down over the pups.   <<But I am looking forward to->>

The world suddenly grew very muddy, like he had just been submerged in water.  The edges of his vision darkened as he felt magic sear into his eyes.

He had enough time to let out a very profane curse before blacking out.

\--

_He was in Snowdin._

_Snow fell around him in gentle flakes, fat and light.  It was a beautiful day, the air fresh and crisp._

_Before him stood Sans and Papyrus._

_They were so much older now.  If they were not fully grown now they were getting very close._

_The difference between the twins was staggering; Papyrus was much taller and limber, with a long thin tail and a body built for agility.  His horns still held their signature S-shaped curve, his eyes still flared with warm orange light._

_Sans was much sturdier, shorter with stockier legs and a shorter tail.  His eyes were a crystal blue._

_They were playing, bounding over snow mounds and tackling each other, wrestling in the fresh powder.  And Gaster smiled._

_They turned, looking at him with an inquisitive stare.  Heads tilted curiously and . . . expectantly._

_They were waiting for him._

_Gaster lowered himself to his knee and—_

* * *

Pale light faded into his vision.  The room was spinning.  A distant voice was calling out to him and he could feel a hand on his shoulder.

“Gaster!  Dr. Gaster, are you alright?!”

With a groan, Gaster sat upright, rubbing his temple.  Ivan and Fel hovered over him, both of them looking horribly worried.  Gaster was faintly aware of the blue and orange glow radiating around him.

“Dr. Gaster!” Ivan breathed.  “Are you ok?!  You fainted!”

<<Hate it when that happens,>> he grumbled.  He blinked away the stars in his vision as his body returned to his senses.   <<I’m alright, I’m alright, sometimes these things just happen.>>

“You need to see a doctor!”  Gaster raised an eyebrow.  “I-I mean a _medical_ doctor!  Fainting isn’t good!”

“Ivan,” Fel said calmly.  “Could you get Gaster some water?”

“Right!  Right!  I will be back as fast as I can!”  He sprinted out of the room without hesitation.

The older cat monster was no fool.  He looked at Gaster with deep concern.

“You had a Vision,” he said very matter-of-factly.

Gaster nodded.

“What did you see?” he asked.

<<A Vision . . .>> Gaster said slowly, eyes squinting in thought.  <<It’s been . . . Angel above, how long has it been . . .>>

“And?” Fel pressed.

<<It was so . . . peaceful.>>

Fel reeled back in surprise.  “That has to be a first.”

<<Truly,>> Gaster bemused.  <<I was in Snowdin’s forests with Sans and Papyrus.  They were much older, practically all grown up.>>

Gaster’s eyes shot open.

<<I saw them grown up!>>

He raced to his desk, ripped open a notebook and with the nearest writing utensil he could find, he began to furiously scribble.

Fel attempted to peek around the doctor’s shoulders.  Gaster was sketching with a mad fury, his hands moving so fast they were a blur.  He finished, stepping back to let Fel see.

The cat’s eyes went wide.

“This is what you saw?” he whispered.

<<Something like this,>> Gaster said, gesturing at his scribbles.  <<But, ah, you must forgive me, I’m no artist.>>

Fel picked up the paper, staring at the two beasts Gaster had drawn.  “Well, if there was any doubt about them being your blasters . . .” he said.  “They definitely look the part.”

<<They were playing in the snow.  They looked so happy,>> Gaster said, his voice growing soft as he recollected the Vision.  <<I remember feeling so peaceful and . . . reassured.  There was this sense of resolve.  Like . . . whatever was going to happen, no matter what happened, I was going to be alright.>>

Fel gave him an inquisitive look, silently asking him to explain.

<<My Visions aren’t _just_ visions, >> he said.  <<I sense things and know things that aren’t inherently apparent in what I see.  What I saw were Sans and Papyrus, grown up and playing in the snow.  But what I _felt_ was reassurance.  Peace. >>  He looked at Fel, his smile only growing.  <<Grillby was right . . .>>

“What do you mean?”

Before Gaster could say anything further, Ivan burst into the room, tenderly cupping a glass of water in his hands.  Fel seamlessly tucked the drawing away in his back pocket. 

<<Ah, thank you, Ivan,>> Gaster said, taking the glass.  <<I don’t want you to fret too much over this.  It is nothing serious.>>

“Are you sure?” Ivan asked.  “It seemed like it came out of nowhere.”

<<I had a rather sleepless night,>> Gaster said with a wave of his hand.  <<Perhaps I just over-exerted myself.  Now, enough worrying.  We have work to do!>>

Gaster led Sans and Papyrus back to their little playroom, leaving Fel and Ivan to wander off to the rest of their duties.  Ivan still looked troubled.

“Hey, the doc’s a tough guy, don’t worry too much about him, alright?” Fel spoke up.

“I know,” Ivan shrugged.  “But Dr. Gaster’s such a great monster, it would be tragic if anything happened to him.”

“Yeah,” Fel muttered.  But he smiled as he remembered the doctor’s Vision and pressed a hand against the pocket that held Gaster’s drawing.  “But I got a feeling he’s not going anywhere for a very long time.”

* * *

The yellow lights of Grillby’s bar radiated off the snow like a warm and inviting fireplace.  Already a handful of monsters lingered about, some sitting on the benches and delving into small talk, and other much younger monsters were busy building snow-monsters and throwing snowballs at each other.

Gaster’s breath grew funny. 

Sans and Papyrus stood right beside him, the latter gnawing at the hem of his coat. 

He could do this.  He could _definitely_ do this.

He was the famous and renowned Dr. Wing Dings Gaster, by the Angel above!  Genius, philanthropist, master engineer and the sole creator of the CORE, the greatest technological feat in history, monster or human!

Surely making small talk with the resident monsters pale in comparison of his feats!

Gaster puffed out his chest, his confidence, flimsy as it was, returning. 

<<Let’s go meet the residents,>> he said.  He moved forward purposefully, putting one foot in front of the other in a very determined and decisive manner.  Almost a march, really. 

The residents saw him approach, and they greeted him with waves and smiles.  He gave a smile in return, hoping it didn’t seem too forced. 

“Dr. Gaster!  A pleasure to see you outside your lab!” one monster greeted.  He was a large brown bear who always seemed to be lurking just outside Grillby’s.  Gaster couldn’t recall his name but he greeted him all the same.

<<I thought it was high time I get out of that stuffy lab and get some fresh air.  As fresh as it can get down here, be it the case,>> he said wryly. 

He grinned inwardly.  He was doing just fine, what had he been so worried about?

“I’ve always wanted to see the inside of your lab!” a snow bunny said, running up to him.  She clutched her hands in front of her, eyes wide with wonder.  “Would you ever consider opening it up for tours?”

<<Tours?>> Gaster parroted in surprise.  He cleared his throat.  <<Hem, I’m not sure if that would be particularly wise. The lab can be a bit dangerous.  We are working with very volatile and dangerous energies!>>

Her eyes only got bigger.  “Ooooh, really?!  That sounds so cool!  How does the CORE work?  What sort of volatile energies are we talking about here?”

Gaster tugged at the collar of his sweater.  <<Well, heh, um . . .>> He fumbled.  All of the nearby monsters were looking at him eagerly.  <<I-It’s basically a very complex nuclear power plant, you see . . .>> he started.  <Um . . . it uses heat to make steam!  And that steam turns turbines which generate electricity!  But that’s not the fun bits!  How do we make the heat, yes?  Well!  It’s rather fascinating!>> Gaster grew more excited.  His hands started moving wildly with his words.  It wasn’t very often he got to share his expertise of the CORE with others. 

<<Naturally Hotlands has magma pits that provide an indefinite source of heat to provide the main system circulation to create the steam! As a matter of fact, the very wolf right over there provides us with enough ice and water to create a perpetually infinite loop of ice water and heat, powering all of the Underground for years to come!>>

“Dr. Gaster, I hope you’re not boring these poor monsters to tears!”

Gaster turned to see Grillby standing behind him, holding a tray full of hot cocoa mugs.  The scientist blushed a bit.

<<Sorry,>> he said.  <<I tend to get a bit carried away.>>

“Don’t be sorry!  It’s fascinating!” another townsperson spoke up.  “We’d love to hear more about your lab!”

Grillby passed out the mugs to the monsters, saving one for Gaster himself; a little black mug with the words “BAD TO THE BONE” written on it.  Gaster took it while giving Grillby a smirk.

<<Always the joker, are you?>>

“I’m really happy you came here,” Grilby said.  Gaster could tell his flames were brighter, warmer.  His smile was stretched ear to ear.  “How are Sans and Papyrus?”

<<Oh, they’re->> He looked down.  But the pups were no longer at his feet.  Gaster let out an audible gasp.

<<PAPYRUS!  SANS!>> he cried, sprinting away from the crowds.  He barely took three steps before he saw them.  They were playing with the other monster children.  The children chased them around, and the pups chased them right back, their laughter and shouts filled the air.  Gaster took a deep breath.

<<Good lord, they scared the life out of me,>> he gasped.

Grillby stood next to him, trying his hardest to repress his laughter.  “Aw, big ol’ papa wolf looking out for his puppies.”

<<You stop that.>>

“Oh, they’re adorable!” the snow bunny said.  “Are they yours?  I’ve never seen them before!”

<<Uh . . . y-yes.  Those are my sons, Papyrus and Sans.>>

The little bunny cocked her head.  “Your sons?  Dr. Gaster, I didn’t know you were married!”

<<I’m not.>>

She squinted.  “Erm, then who . . . ?”

Realization struck him.  <<Oh!  Uh, what I meant was that I’m their father, of course, by uh . . . proxy?  They uh . . . don’t have a mother, per say.>>

The poor bunny looked even more confused.

“What Dr. Gaster is desperately trying to say,” Grillby butted in, wrapping his arm over Gaster’s shoulder.  “Is that those two adorable bone puppies were adopted by Gaster.”  He gave the skeleton a pointed stare.  “Isn’t that right?”

<<Oh, right, yes,>> he said, catching on to the elemental’s ploy.  <<I found them in my lab.  Poor little things didn’t have any parents to look after them so I took them in.>>

“Oh, those poor things!  But it was so sweet of you to care for them.  I never really thought you’d be . . . interested in fatherhood.”

Gaster chuckled.  <<Neither did I.  But the moment I saw them, I knew what I had to do.  I couldn’t just abandon them!>>

“Well, I’m sure they’ll grow up to be fine young monsters!”

Gaster allowed himself to be led back to the rest of the monsters where they once again delved into small talk and banter.  Gaster was all too happy to continue talking about the CORE, and many were very interested in what he had to say.  The CORE was a great mystery to them and they hung on Gaster’s every word.

And just a few feet away, Sans and Papyrus were finally meeting other monsters to play with.

It was idyllic.

But the hour grew late, monsters retreating to their homes one by one ‘til no one but Gaster and Grillby remained.  Gaster volunteered to help Grillby close up the restaurant, and the entire time Grillby refused to stop smiling.

“So can I say it, just this once?  Oh please, Dings let me say it.”

Gaster let out an exasperated sigh.  <<You may,>> he laughed.

_“I told you soooooo!”_ Grillby drawled.  He cupped his chin in his hands, leaning over the bar.  “So can I expect to see you again tomorrow?” 

Gaster looked over to the twins.  They were curled over each other, deep asleep.  Running and playing all evening had tuckered them out.

<<I’ll see how they are.  But for certain, I will come again.  It was a delight to see them with other monster children.  It will surely benefit their development.>>

“Always the scientist,” Grillby chuckled.  “And I can scarcely remember seeing you smile so much!”

<<Few things have given light into my light.  The boys being one.>>  He seated himself at the bar, his cheeks hurting with how much he was grinning.  <<And now I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that things will be alright.>>

“What do you mean?”

<<I had a Vision.>>

Instantly Grillby stiffened, his smile vanishing in a blink of an eye.  “What did you see?” Grillby asked nervously.

<<Relax!  It was a wonderful Vision!  I saw Sans and Papyrus, grown up!>> 

He then recanted the Vision, what he saw, but more importantly, how he felt.  The feeling of hope that filled his soul, the feeling of freedom and weightlessness as all of his burdens had been shucked like a winter coat. 

<<Do you see?>> he said.  <<They’re going to be alright!  Everything’s going to be alright!  I have nothing to fear anymore!  And today only proved it.  Grillby, we’re going to be ok.>>

The elemental once again allowed himself to smile.  “I am beyond overjoyed to hear that,” he said.  He reached across the bar, placing a hand on Gaster’s arm.

“If there’s anyone in the entire Underground who deserves a happy ending, it’s definitely you.”


	6. Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can sit here and apologize for such the ridiculous delay on this chapter, or make excuses how I am so busy etc etc. Or I can just leave this here for all of you to enjoy. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

_Kaeylen let out a smirk as she slipped out of her house.  If Mom and Dad thought she’d spend all day with her nose stuffed in a dusty old book, they had another thing coming!  That snooty know-it-all tutor was blind as a bat and older than dirt; slipping away from him was so easy!  And besides, it was a beautiful sunny day outside!  It was criminal she’d be locked inside all day reading stupid books!_

_The little girl twisted around as her house grew smaller and smaller.  Kaeylen stuck her tongue out at it._

_The nearby town was bustling about, the afternoon hours prime time for the merchants to sell their many exotic wares.  Other children her age dashed between the crowds, yelling and shouting and laughing.  Like kids should be.  Kaeylen chased after them, grinning.  They were playing with a ball and kicking it to each other, and Kaeylen was eager to join in._

_The children giggled and shouted and ran about the dusty streets as children do, weaving in and out of the adults and monsters alike.  Some attempted to chase off the unruly children.  Too much racket!  Go play somewhere else!_

_Kaeylen stuck her tongue out at them, too._

_One of her very best friends, Jenny, kicked the ball high up into the air, where it became caught on a tree branch._

_“Oh no!” she shouted.  “Our ball!”_

_“Way to go!” one of the boys groaned.  “You ruined our game!”_

_Kaeylen stepped forward, letting out a little smile.  “Don’t worry, I can get it down!”_

_Jenny turned to her, eyes dancing with excitement.  “Oh! Are you gonna do it?  Are you gonna show us your trick?”_

_“Yup!  Watch this!” Kaeylen said excitedly._

_The children huddled around the little girl as she held out her hands in front of her.  She squinted her eyes, concentrating hard.  She focused on the ball._

_Suddenly, a yellow light formed in her palms.  It grew into a small bright spark, then shot through the air, hitting the ball and knocking it from its perch._

_“Whoa!” the children gasped.  “How did you do that?”_

_“I’m special,” Kaeylen said proudly, placing her hands confidently on her hips._

_One of the boys ran to the ball, and when he picked it up, he frowned._

_“You ruined it!” he said.  “You blew a hole right through it!”  He held up the straw-stuffed ball to show off a large hole blasted right through it.  Kaeylen’s jaws dropped open._

_“Hey, I . . . I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”_

_“Your trick is stupid,” the boy huffed angrily.  “Come on, guys.  Let’s go play somewhere else.”  The children sulked off, looking for a new game._

_Jenny carefully stepped up to Kaeylen, who had her lips pulled tight and her head lowered.  “I still think it’s a neat trick,” she offered._

_Kaeylen swiped at her eyes with the back of her hand.  “Yeah, my trick is really awesome.  Those jerks don’t know what they’re talking about!  Come on, who needs them!  We can play with your dolls!”_

_Jenny brightened, and they raced off.  Jenny’s dolls weren’t much to look at, but they were created with love and whatever scraps of fabric Jenny’s mother could procure.  Jenny nor Kaeylen cared if they looked worn and old and tired, they loved them all the same.  The two played and chased each other through the streets before they ran into some older, meaner looking boys._

_“Ugh, these guys,” Kaeylen groaned.  They were trouble-makers if she ever saw some.  Up to no good and wasting their days pulling cruel pranks and tormenting smaller kids.  She and Jenny tried to slip away unnoticed, but luck was not on their side today._

_“Hey you!” one of the boys called out.  He sneered down at them, hands folded over his chest and his filthy teeth gleaming between thin cracked lips._

_“Oh, no . . .” Jenny moaned, clutching her doll closer to her chest._

_“Wimpy little girls aren’t allowed here!”_

_“Yeah, run back to Mommy and Daddy and stay inside the house where sissy little girls belong!” another taunted.  He lurched forward and grabbed Jenny by the hem of her dress.  With a cry she reflexively pulled away, causing her skirt to tear._

_“My dress!” she cried.  “Mom worked hard on this!”_

_The boys laughed.  “Aw, she thinks that filthy sack she’s wearing is called a ‘dress!’”  They shoved her to the ground, Jenny crumpling to the dirt streets.  Her knees and elbows were scuffed and bleeding, and she sniffed as tears formed in her eyes._

_“Aw, look at the little crybaby!” they teased.  “Go on!  Cry for Mommy and Daddy!”_

_“THAT’S ENOUGH!”_

_Defiantly, Kaeyeln stood between her friend and the bullies.  There were five of them, all bigger and meaner than her.  But she didn’t care.  They hurt her friend!  They shoved her and pushed her and hurt her when she did nothing wrong!  These jerks had to pay for their meanness!_

_“You hurt my friend!  Now apologize!” Kaeylen demanded._

_The boys howled with laughter.  “Oh yeah?  And what are you gonna do about it?  Are you gonna cry for us too?  You’re nothing but a wimpy little brat!”  The boy reached out and grabbed Kaeylen’s braided hair and tugged._

_Kaeylen shouted in protest, and viciously smacked the hand away.  “DON’T TOUCH ME!  OR I’LL HURT YOU!”_

_The boys only laughed harder.  They circled her, taunting her._

_“She’s gonna hurt us!  The little sissy girl’s gonna hurt us!  Whatever shall we do!” they mocked.  One grabbed the doll Jenny had dropped.  “Girls are only good for playing with silly little dolls!  Let’s break them!”_

_“Please don’t!” Jenny cried.  “My mom made them for me!  Please-!” She reached out to the doll, only for the boy to tear it to pieces.  As they threw the shredded doll to the ground, Jenny burst into tears._

_Kaeylen felt her heart burn in her chest.  Fire coursed through her veins as she was forced to watch this cruel injustice!  Her teeth ground together, her fists clenched and shaking.  They hurt her friend for no reason!  They ruined her dress, they ruined their toys, they were being complete jerks and she was through with them!  They had to pay!_

_With a furious cry, Kaeylen held out her hand, a yellow light forming in her palm.  The bolt shot forward, striking one of the boys right in the chest.  He was knocked clean off his feet, landing hard on the ground._

_There was a sudden silence as all eyes were on her._

_Kaeylen, surrounded by yellow light, her very eyes glowing with the magic that coursed through her being, raised her hand and shot another bolt of yellow magic, hitting another bully right in the face._

_The bullies’ eyes went wide, their jaws dropped open, and they turned and ran as fast as they could._

_Kaeylen straightened herself, smiling triumphantly.  Who’s running home crying to their Mommies and Daddies now, huh?_

_Jenny suddenly let out an ear-splitting scream._

_Kaeylen spun around, eyes glowing.  Standing right behind them was Death himself!  It was just like the stories!  A skeletal face glared down at them, his bony frame clothed in black and silver robes.  She screamed, Jenny screamed, and she fired a bolt of magic straight at his face!_

_The bolt struck true, hitting him dead center of his big fat bony forehead.  The blow was hard enough to send Death flat on his butt._

_Kaeylen stared.  Jenny stared.  They didn’t dare to even breathe._

_“I think you killed him,” Jenny whispered._

_The skeleton sat up, rubbing his forehead with an irritated groan.  Kaeylen and Jenny gasped, but they didn’t move out of fear.  The skeleton frowned at them, looking very cross.  He pointed a single bony finger at Kaeylen._

_< <That’s hardly any way to greet a stranger, wouldn’t you agree?>>_

_Kaeylen and Jenny exchanged glances._

_“What did he say?” Jenny whispered._

_“How the heck am I supposed to know?!”_

_“I think he’s mad at you.”_

_“You think?!”_

_< <Angel grant me patience, language barriers are so tedious,>> Gaster sighed.  He stood, dusted himself off, and began to speak in sign language.  Hopefully they knew that._

_The dumbfounded looks on the young girls’ faces told him otherwise._

_Another sigh._

_Now, how to convince two young terrified girls he didn’t mean them any harm, after one just beamed him in the head with a magic bullet.  His fingers touched the singed middle of his forehead.  It had been admittedly an impressive shot.  Very accurate._

_He should be thankful it did as little damage as it did._

_“Alright, Dings, I’ve got my ingredients, let’s head back to the tavern!”_

_Rounding the corner was a tall fire monster, nearly as tall as the skeleton himself.  Flames danced off his head and off . . . well, every part of him.  Under one arm he carried a basket filled with fresh produce and bags of spices.  He did a double-take when he saw the two young girls._

_“Oh, hello there, little humans!” he waved._

_The two girls ran off, screaming._

_Gaster rolled his eyes. <<You have such a way with humans,>> he muttered, chasing off after them._

_“All I did was say hello!” Grillby protested.  He followed the skeleton.  “Why are we chasing them, now?”_

_< <The yellow-haired one can do magic.  I must speak to her.>>_

_“Another one?!  By the Angel above!  What are you, a magician magnet?!”_

_The two monsters continued to chase the girls.  Briefly, Gaster realized how questionable this must look from an outsider’s perspective; two grown monsters running after human children._

_< <And if you call me Dings one more time, I will throttle you.>>_

_“Sure, whatever you say.  Wings.”_

_Gaster punched him._

\--

The days turned into weeks, the weeks turned into months, and soon almost a year had passed since Gaster became a father.  Life, as crazy as it was at times, became routine.  Gaster would take the young pups to work, letting them out every so often to stretch their legs.  After finishing up for the day, he’d walk over to Grillby’s to let them play with the other young monsters.  Papyrus and Sans were absolutely adored by the Snowdin residents.  Papyrus, the eccentric and vocal one, could never get his fill of chasing around the other kids, and Sans was more than content to sit on people’s laps to be petted.

Gaster would like to say his life had become picturesque.  But that would be a lie.

Because in between the idyllic playtimes, there was complication after complication at the laboratory.  Reconstruction of the destroyed experimentation room was taking far longer than Gaster would like.  He grew frustrated.  There was no reason this had to drag on as long as it did!  He had a hundred other things to worry about than a blasted room!  Like the CORE, being its ever-so-temperamental self, breaking down and flaring and being a right pain in Gaster’s rear. 

The pups weren’t short on trouble, either.  Gaster had already lost half a dozen pair of shoes to their tiny little destructive teeth (no matter how many damn toys Gaster seemed to buy for them).  Wires and the trim of his house were covered in teeth and claw marks.  They scratched and gnawed the furniture.  They tore and shredded his notes and journals. 

Gaster quickly learned to keep any papers sensitive or critical to his research sealed in a locked metal filing cabinet.

Oh, and they learned how to fire their lasers. 

That had been a very terrifying moment.  The day had started innocently enough.  The pups were playing in the living room after Gaster settled in for the night, as they always did.  The day had been particularly long and stressful for Gaster, and he was looking forward to a quiet, low-key night.  Sans seemed to be of the same mood; he didn’t participate much in playtime, no matter how insistent Papyrus whined and whimpered.  They had been squabbling and snapping and growling, as siblings do.  It was never anything serious, and it was part of their development, so Gaster never interfered.  Until little Sans had more than enough, and a familiar blue glow began to grow in his tiny jaws.  Gaster had just enough time to jump to his feet, eyes widening in horrid realization, and then Sans quite literally blasted his twin brother across the room.

Papyrus tumbled across the living room, eye sockets wide in shock, his ribs blackened from the blast.  It took him a solid few seconds for the pain to register, and when it did, Papyrus let out a horrible wail.  Gaster was at his side in an instant, scooping up the little pup in his arms and whispering soft words of assurance.  Sans had run under the couch, Papyrus’s wails scaring him.

With terrified urgency, Gaster checked him over.  Papyrus’s rib cage was blackened with soot, and Gaster raised a hand to cast his healing magic over the burn.  Papyrus whimpered and cried, burying himself in Gaster’s arms.  All Gaster could do was whisper soft words of assurance as he let his magic mend what it could. 

By the grace of the Angel above, the injuries were very minor.  Most of the blackness was just soot and dust, which was wiped away easily enough with a damp cloth.  Papyrus had been crying more out of surprise than genuine pain, it seemed.

Gaster was able to heal the injury completely.  He wasn’t proficient in healing magic by any means, but it was more than enough to mend Papyrus’s small scrape.  In only a small amount of time, the incident was forgotten and the pup was happily frolicking about.  At least, just for him.

Sans still cowered under the couch, whimpering and whining and shying away from Papyrus.  No matter how much his brother tried to encourage him out of his hiding spot, he wouldn’t move.  In fact, he’d scuttle further underneath the couch, and even darted to a new hiding spot when Papyrus managed to worm his way too close. 

The scene was rather fascinating for Gaster to observe.  Was Sans feeling guilt and shame?  Those were amazingly complex emotions for someone so young.  It only further cemented Gaster’s theories of their heightened intelligence.

It took Sans a day or two to recover from his reclusiveness, in no small thanks to Papyrus’s persistence.  Little by little Papyrus warmed Sans up, getting closer and closer as Sans slowly relaxed as he realized all had been forgiven.  And they were right back to their mischievous selves. 

And then Sans managed to teach his brother how to perform the blast attack.

Luckily, Gaster quickly trained them to blast outdoors _only_ , but not without a few sizeable holes now present in his walls.  Grillby found this amusing.

_At least someone’s getting a laugh out of this_ , Gaster sighed as he spent the evening patching up the walls, with Grillby lending a helping hand.  Though he suspected he was only there to rib the stressed scientist.

“You know, if you made your house out of Swiss cheese, this wouldn’t be a problem!” Grillby was saying.

<<This is why you’re a cook and not an architecture,>> Gaster sighed.  <<Hand me the spackle.>>

“Walls needed to be repainted anyway.”

<< I would prefer it if wasn't because some skeleton dragon pups were blasting holes in my house.>>  
  
Grillby laughed.  "Well, what did you expect?  Isn't this their signature move or something?"  
  
<<It's the only reason they were created, yes.>>  
  
Grillby paused.  "The only reason your _skull attack_ was created," he clarified pointedly.  Gaster rolled his eyes.  
  
<<Yes.  _Obviously_.  Created to produce a singular devastatingly powerful attack to blast open the barrier.  But of course it didn't work. >> Gaster seethed bitterly.  
  
Grillby held out his hands in a shrug.  "Did you really expect a single monster attack to break the barrier?  Even one as powerful as that?  All the monsters in the whole Underground together couldn't break it."  
  
<<Fine, I get it, I'm an idiot and a screw-up.>> Gaster snarled as he viciously slathered the plaster over the holes.  <<Can't make anything work, always messing up and breaking everything...>> he scraped at the wall a bit harder than he meant to.  <<None of my experiments ever go right, and I'm just so _stupid_ ->>  
  
"Gaster, _enough_ ," Grillby said in a commanding tone, gripping the skeleton's wrist.  He pulled the skeleton back, forcing him to look at him.  Those fiery eyes hidden behind Grillby's round spectacles were narrow and worried.  "You're _not_ a screw-up.  And you sure as hell aren't stupid.  You're the most brilliant monster in the Underground, so don't start putting yourself down.  Come on.  So some things didn't go your way.  Isn't that what every great scientist goes through?"  
  
<<Scientists have their hypothesis disproved, or their experiments don't pan out.  Scientists don't have entire labs _blow up_ on them. >>  
  
"I'm sure at least one scientist has."  Grillby moved his hand to Gaster's shoulder.  "Do you really believe anything you just said about yourself?"  
  
Gaster sighed.  <<Maybe?  Sometimes.  I don't know.  It just seems like nothing I do turns out how I want.  And I wonder . . .>>  He cast his gaze at the play pen where his two sons were playing in.  << I wonder if I'm doing right by them.  Because knowing my track record I'm just screwing _them_ up, too.>>  
  
"That's not true.  Gaster, you're doing a _wonderful_ job," Grillby assured.    
  
<<But is it enough?>>  
  
"You can trust me to be frank with you, can't you?  You know I wouldn't bullshit you just to make you feel better." Gaster smirked at that.  "So trust me when I say you're doing a great job.  Just keep treating them with love and affection, and things will be ok.  If you're really worried, maybe they can start attending a daycare.  They're old enough for that, don't you think?"  
  
<<They're still only a few months old.>>  
  
"And that's old enough.  The caretakers are trained specifically to handle young monsters.  
  
<<Well, then I suppose it's worth considering.>>  
  
"Great.  They're gonna be just fine, don't worry.  You're gonna be alright.  I promise."  
  
Gaster allowed himself to smile.  <<Thank you, Grillby.>>  
  
Grillby suddenly punched his arm, sending the skeleton reeling for a second.  
  
"Alright, enough touchy-feely shit, we got a Swiss cheese house to fix."

  
\---

  
"So what are you going to do for their birthdays?"  
  
Gaster snapped around, completely caught off guard.  <<What am I going to do for the what now?>>  
  
Pala laughed.  "It's almost been a full year since Sans and Papyrus were born!  Can you believe it!"  
  
Gaster blinked.  <<Has it really been that long already?>>  
  
"I know!  Seems like only yesterday we were chasing them around the labs!  So!  You going to throw them a birthday party?"   
  
Gaster thought for a moment, then let out a small laugh.  << I suppose I have to, don't I?  Huh.  A _year._ I can hardly believe it. >>  He tapped his chin, thinking some more. <<What does one do on birthdays anymore?  I can scarcely remember the last time I celebrated my own!>>  
  
"What?!" Pala cried in outrage.  "You don't even celebrate your own _birthday?!"_  
  
<<They tend to blur together after the first couple hundred,>> he grinned.  <<But I suppose the usual, yes?  Cake and presents and balloons and all that.>>  
  
"Yeah!  We're gonna make it a proper party!" Pala cheered.  "We're gonna invite all of their little friends over!  A proper neighborhood bash!"  
  
At this, Gaster let out a strained grimace.  He did not do very well in crowds with people he barely knew.  <<How about we keep it on the smaller side? It can just be us, and Grillby too.  It doesn't need to be anything spectacular, they won't even remember this in a month!>>  
  
 "Oh, please, Doctor?  It'll be fun, I promise you!  And it's just as much for the parents as it is for the kids!  Pizza and cake and presents, who wouldn't love that!"  
  
<<You are admirably persuasive.>>  
  
"Well, duh!  That's how I got hired!"   
\--  
Gaster consulted his calendar.  The day he created Sans and Papyrus was a day he would never forget.  And the day of their birth was six weeks away.  It still completely baffled the scientist it had been that long already. But time tends to fly by very quickly for a monster over half a millennium old.  
  
It seemed Pala and Grillby were far more excited about this party than Gaster was.  Gaster would have liked to keep it between his associates and close friends, but Pala insisted on inviting the local residents.  The pups were quite popular in town, none of the parents wanted to miss their very first birthday party!  
  
Grillby was overjoyed at the prospect of making them their birthday cakes.  He was not a pastry specialist in any regard (and rumor has it he had to ask for the assistance of a rather talented spider monster well-known for her baked confections) but Grillby was proud of his craft and assured Gaster he was up to the task.  
  
<<It doesn't have to be anything overtly elaborate,>> Gaster insisted.  <<Just enough to feed . . . however many people Pala's going to invite.  Better be no more than thirty . . .>>  
  
"A triple-tiered culinary masterpiece, then, you got it," he winked.  Gaster groaned.  
  
As Gaster delivered his weekly reports to Asgore, it somehow managed to come up in conversation.  Asgore was elated.  
  
"Oh, how they have grown since!" Asgore beamed.  And so they have.  They had grown like weeds, and were about two feet at the shoulder, though Sans still remained somewhat squat, and Papyrus more on the limber side.  "I can scarcely believe it myself!  I will have to give them something very special!"  
  
<<I greatly appreciate it, Your Majesty,>> he grinned.  <<Er, would you . . . be interested in attending?  You don't have to, I understand how busy you must be, and->>  
  
"My dear Royal Scientist, I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Asgore said, eyes sparkling.  "How could I miss my most devoted subject's celebration of his sons' very first birthday?"  
  
Gaster felt himself flush furiously.  <<You are far too kind.>>  
  
Gaster's home wasn't nearly big enough for all the people who wanted to attend (<<All these people?!  Pala, are you certain?>> he had asked) so Asgore was more than happy to offer to host the party at his castle.  His assistants were more than happy to help decorate the place with balloons and streamers and tables covered in colorful table cloths and all sorts of party favors and hats.  
  
Gaster was beginning to feel overwhelmed.  
  
<<Are you sure this is not . . . excessive?>> he asked quietly one day.  <<This is hardly some grand celebration to warrant so much, and in the castle no less!>>  
  
Asgore grinned down as he pinned up the banner, which Gaster was holding in place.  "Oh, is this not a grand celebration?"  
  
<<It's a birthday party.>>  
  
"A grand celebration, indeed, then!"  
  
Gaster sighed.  It felt too much, and the scientist began to grow apprehensive.  He did _not_ do well in parties, and he would be the focus of it all.  All that noise, all that racket, all the pointless small talk he had to suffer through . . . Gaster was growing less excited and more stressed.  He didn't want some grand celebration.  He felt like he didn't, well, _deserve_ it.  Just something small and intimate would do just fine, not something so . . . excessive.  
  
"Are you alright?" Asgore asked carefully.  Gaster shrugged.  
  
<<Nervous, I suppose,>> he said.  He forced himself to crack a grin as he remembered Pala's words.  This was for his boys, and for others, not for him.  <<Don't want to disappoint anyone.>>  
  
"You never have!"  
_  
Ha!  We all know what a fat lie that is!_  
  
Gaster shook his head, silencing the intrusive thought.  
  
The party was finally here, and the guests would begin to arrive in a few short moments.  The golden hall was decorated in bright saturated colors and tables on one side were prepped with finger food and punch.  Everything was set and ready, yet Gaster couldn't help but pace nervously, hands twitching and fidgeting.  Sans and Papyrus were at his heels, following him and barking.  Seems they sensed Gaster's unease and were growing worried in turn.  
  
"Oh, relax already, Dings!" Grillby laughed, landing a hand on the skeleton's shoulder.  "This will be fun!  There will be cake, and Nice Cream, and pizza, and lots of presents!  It's going to be great!"  
  
Gaster's mouth twitched into a nervous smile.   <<Yes, yes, you're right of course.  Just social anxiety creeping in and telling me I'll make a fool of myself.  Heh.>>  
  
"Then I will have to make an even bigger fool of myself.  I refuse to be outdone."    
  
Gaster let out an ugly laugh.  
  
Pala was the first to show up, as expected.  She carried a large present in her teeth by the bow, and as she happily jogged down the hall, the puppies sprinted up to her, barking gleefully.  Pala giggled, transferring the gift to her telekinetic grip as the puppies tackled her.    
  
"Hello, sweeties!  How are you!  Ready for your very first birthday party?" she asked.  The puppies barked in response.  
  
<<Good to see you, Pala.  Let me take the present, I'll put it out of teeth's reach,>> Gaster teased.  
  
Shortly after that, Ivan, Fel, and Hebi joined the party.  Fel carried both his and Hebi's gift, and Ivan came with a tray of food.  The scientists greeted each other, Ivan absolutely enthralled to be in the castle, and Fel pulled up to Gaster, taking a glass of punch.  
  
"So how many people are coming?  From the sounds of it, I think Pala invited the entire Underground," the old cat monster chuckled.  
  
<<If more than thirty people show up, I will grab the presents and teleport home,>> Gaster said.  He wasn't sure how serious he was being himself, but it got a laugh from Fel.  
  
One by one, the families trickled in.  Next to arrive was Dogaressa with her husband Dogamy, and both were very delighted to see the young pups.  Gaster whisked their presents away, but the distinct rattle within the mystery boxes revealed they had given the brothers bones for chewing.  A capital choice.  
  
Next were the Snow Bunnies and their entire entourage.  Gaster knew of the innkeeper, her sister, the shopkeeper, and the brother, the Nice Cream man, but dear god, he had no idea they had so many relatives.  There had to be at least a dozen of them!  Gaster recognized a face here or there but for the life of him he could not put names to all these bunnies.  Did Snowdin always have such a massive bunny monster population?!  
  
Thankfully, the innkeeper was more than happy to introduce all fifteen of them.  Gaster's head reeled.  One family arrived and they were already halfway to thirty.  This party was going to be massive, and he began to grow nervous.  
  
"Guess what they say about rabbits is true," Fel snickered as they finally finished introductions.  Pala smacked him with her tail.  
  
Others arrived, like Snowdrake and his wife, Snowhen.  The regulars at Grillby's arrived as well, including the brown bear, a fish monster, a horse monster, a large intimidating plant monster, and . . . another bunny.  _Good lord, how many bunnies were there?!_ All came up one by one to express their well-wishes and congratulations to Gaster, shaking his hand and laughing and sharing stories of the last year with the little pups.  The younger ones played and romped around with Sans and Papyrus, who were all too happy to run about.  Gaster was stuck in the corner, forced to endure small talk.  Painful, painful small talk.  
  
"So I was just saying, what could we possibly get two little adorable puppies, who are the pride and joy of none other but the Royal Scientist himself!" one of the lady bunnies was prattling off.  They exchanged names not five seconds ago and already Gaster completely forgot hers.  "And then, like, my bestie Annie and I were just walking through the mall, and oh my Angel, you would not believe the cutest things they had on sale for little monsters!  The striped clothes were to _die_ for!  I absolutely fell in love with this pastel-batch, but Annie was saying that little boys look better in more saturated colors and I'm like, hel _lo_ , do you see how adorable these colors go together?  And she was all, but they're so _expensive_!  And I was like, whatevs, I'm totally going to buy them!"  
  
He grinned forcefully as he endured the "story."   <<I am very flattered by such thoughtfulness, >> Gaster said, but he barely squeaked in half his sentence before she kept going on.  Gaster sighed, resigned to his fate, and stared vacantly at the party happening around him.  
  
The party had only started and he wanted nothing more than for it all to just be done with.  
  
Asgore came to the rescue.  He placed a hand on Gaster's shoulder, smiling down at him, and gave him a secretive wink.  "May I borrow Dr. Gaster for a moment?"  
  
"Oh, of course, Your Majesty!" the bunny said.  Asgore thanked her, and ushered Gaster off to a quieter section of the hall.  
  
<<You are a lifesaver,>> Gaster breathed.  
  
"Of course, I could see the life leave your eyes with every passing moment.  I knew I had to act, and quickly!" Asgore said with a deep rumbling laugh.  "How are you fairing?"  
  
Gaster swallowed.  He wanted to express his wishes that he wanted nothing more than to kick out all these strangers, all these people he barely knew so they could have a quieter, more relaxing party.  This wasn't _fun_ , this was social politics.  This was where all the grown-ups got together to brag and boast about themselves and their little ones, share unimportant details of their lives, flaunt and flourish about like turkeys in rut.  Gaster wanted _out of here._  
  
But he choked back his pride.   <<I am alright.  You know me.  Shutting myself in a lab for most of my life has done wonders for my social skills.  I am not the best at small talk.>>

  
Asgore nodded.  "Don't worry, the party will be over before you know it.  I think it is time for cake, don't you agree?"  
  
<<Yes, that would be wonderful.>>  
  
As Grillby proudly brought out the cake, a respectable enough sheet cake decorated with frosting balloons and bones, Papyrus and Sans took their seats at the head of the tables and everyone sang to them.  It was actually a very nice moment, and Gaster helped blow out the big #1 candles.  Gaster was in charge of doing the honors of cutting the cake.  He took the massive knife carefully in his hands and did a quick mental count.  There were about fifty people here, children included.    
  
**_FIFTY?!_**   Pala was going to get a _talking to_ after all this.    
  
He looked back at the cake.  It was a massive cake, more than enough to feed everyone here with a decent sized piece.  He figured cutting sixty slices would be more than enough, and mentally planned out the size of the cuts in his head.  
  
"Yo!  You gonna stare at it all day or you gonna cut it?" Pala jeered playfully.  
  
Gaster smiled.   <<Now, now, you can't just bull rush into cutting your sons' very first birthday cake.  These things have to be done delicately.>> There was a murmur of agreement, a "cheers" and Gaster plunged the knife into the cake, sealing its fate.  Asgore and Grillby helped pass out slices, with the very first pieces going to Sans and Papyrus.  The puppies eagerly dived into the sugary-coated goodness with reckless abandon, and so did everyone else, though they used their forks instead of their faces.  
  
Presents came next, which was a daunting task in itself.  Papyrus and Sans were more than capable of tearing and ripping at the presents, but again Gaster and Grillby supervised so they didn't eat any of it.  There were a mountain of presents, everything from toys to clothes to story books and bedding and even some coupons to the local shops and wares.  Soon the presents were all unwrapped and the party was finally winding down.  Thank the Angel above.  
  
As Gaster helped clean up the mounds of wrapping paper and boxes, he overheard the passing conversation of a bunny and a cat monster.  
  
"Well not so bad for a first birthday!" the cat was saying.  "But I suppose if you’re friends with royalty you can get away with requesting a castle for your little party."  
  
"Cake was dry.  And vanilla?  Ugh, at least _act_ like you care about your guests!  Put some strawberry filling in there!" the bunny chided.  "Well, what can you expect when your cake chef cooks greasy burgers all day?"  
  
"You know, I've known Grillby for a while and I don't think I've ever seen him _talk_ or _smile_ so much in a single day!  He's so cute when he smiles!  He's single, right?"  
  
The bunny huffed.  "You know why _that_ is.  He's only gets so chatty when he's around _him_.  So dream on, girl."  
  
Gaster blinked.  _Who?  Asgore?  
  
_ "Well, at least the little ones _look_ happy.  But the poor dears!  They're nothing but bones!"  The two broke out into a hysterical giggle fit.  Ok, Gaster had to admit, that was pretty good.  He knew it was rude to eavesdrop, but they were being rude talking poorly of Grillby.  So fair's fair.    
  
"But you can't help but feel sorry for them.  Growing up alone with that old monster!  He may be the Royal Scientist, but genius or not, there's no replacing the invaluable expertise of a mother's instinct!"  
  
<<Oh?  Is that so?>>  
  
The two lady monsters nearly jumped out of their fur.  Gaster approached, smiling kindly down at them with his hands folded behind his back.  He honestly thought their comment was amusing.  But enough was enough, he wouldn't let them stand there and insult him, Grillby, or his boys.  
  
The cat monster instantly paled, her ears and tail lowering as she squeaked out a quick and rushed apology.  The bunny, however, remained firm, though abashed.    
  
"Well," the bunny said, placing a hand on her hip.  "It's as I said.  You may not understand, but a mother has a natural maternal instinct and bonds with her child in a way that no one else can!  It's just fact!"    
  
Gaster's eyebrow slowly rose.  <<Is that so?  Where on earth did you read this fascinating article to back up such an astounding claim?>>  
  
"it's not in an article!  It's common knowledge!  No offense to you, doctor, but there's nothing like a mother's touch!  A mother _always_ knows what's best for her child, and _always_ knows what's right for them!  It's just as natural as our very own magic, and even the best fathers cannot hope to replicate that, much less foster fathers."  
  
<<I am not a _foster father_ ,>> Gaster said, perhaps a bit more fiercely than he intended.  <<I am their father, through and through.>>  
  
The cat shrugged.  "You said it yourself.  You found them, did you not?"  
  
Gaster stuttered.  << _No_ \--I mean, _yes_ , I just-->>  
  
"So you adopted them.  Their poor mother, they must miss her dearly.  Whatever happened to her?"  There was a pronounced pause.  The cat actually expected him to answer that.  He fumbled.  
  
<<I can't say,>> he said simply.  <<It is a mystery that may never be solved.>>  
  
The cat smiled in apparent triumph.  "Now, my good doctor, I am not saying you can't be a good father.  But, well, there's just no replacement for the natural and instinctual bond of a birth mother.  It's just that simple."  
  
Gaster felt his fists clench in anger.  He looked at something over her shoulder and suddenly grinned, his fists relaxing.  <<I understand completely.  Now, tell me, miss, are your superior motherly instincts telling you anything right now?>>  
  
The cat rose an eyebrow in confusion.  "No, why?"  
  
<<Because your son is about to swallow a fork.>>  
  
The cat spun around, her eyes growing wide in horror.  "TIMOTHY!" she shouted.  Lucky for her, Grillby had been close by, and quickly snatched the fork away before little Timmy could choke on it.  the cat turned back to Gaster, beet red with embarrassment.  Gaster only continued to grin.  
  
<<I may not be the pinnacle of parenthood, nor do I pretend to know everything there is to know about raising children.  But mark my words, I do my very best and I do everything I can to provide them a happy, comfortable life,>> Gaster began in a low and dangerous tone.  <<I don't need a mother's instinct to tell me how to do that.  I don't need a mother to raise happy, successful, fulfilled children.  So do not _dare_ insult me or my family again.  Have a good day. >>  
  
He walked briskly past the two ladies, and began to pack up.  It was time to go home.  
\--  
"She said _what_?!"  
  
Gaster chuckled as he poured another finger of Scotch for Grillby.   <<Oh, some trite about mothers being superior caregivers by the virtue of being women.  That sort of nonsense.>>  
  
"Ugh," Grillby snarled, taking the glass and pulling a sip from it.  "Never liked her.  So high and mighty and 'look at me I'm the pinnacle of motherhood because I won't let my children so much as look at anything remotely unhealthy.'  I hope she chokes on a celery stick."  
  
Gaster laughed.  They were back home, in Gaster's home to be specific.  The living room was littered with all the boys' new presents, and the kitchen stuffed with leftover cake and pizza and Nice Cream.  The adult monsters lingered in the kitchen, gossiping.  How scandalous.  
  
<<Do not worry, I invoked the furious wrath of Dr. Gaster in her.  I don't think she will say anything poorly about me.  To my face, at least.>>  
  
"Oooh, showing her Scary Gaster!  I like it!  You do the whole empty eye sockets and bone rattling thing?"  
  
<<That would have been pushing it.>>  
  
"Wish I could have seen it.  Put her in her place, at least."  
  
The pups began to bark most insistently in the other room.  Gaster and Grillby peeked out, where they saw Sans gnawing furiously at a toy still locked away in its plastic packaging.  He wanted that toy right now and he was going to get it!  
  
Grillby laughed.  "Oh, look at him go!  Come on, Sans, get that toy!"  Sans chewed harder.    
  
Gaster was laughing as well.  If only they had thumbs!  <<Should we assist the poor wretch?>>  
  
"Oh, come on, Dings, this is hilarious.  Let him struggle with it for at least another minute.  Wait!  Even better!  Get the camera!"  
  
<<The cat was right!  I am a horrible father!>>  They both burst out laughing as Gaster brought up his phone and began to record Sans struggle with the package.  Grillby was right, this was _hilarious_.  
  
Sans then sat back, staring at the toy with disgruntlement.  He huffed, he swatted at it, he barked a few times, and then paced in circles around it.  Gaster could see the little one's mind churn.  What was he thinking?  
  
Sans bent back down over the package, placing his forepaws on the toy.  He sat down, pulling the toy into his lap, and dug his claws into the perforations.  And began to pull it apart.  
  
"Huh!  Look at him go."  
  
<<Wait, something's wrong . . .>>  
  
With the tearing of plastic came a very unusual and unsettling sound.  It was dry and crackling, like bones popping and breaking.  He stared at Sans.  No, something was **_definitely_** wrong.  
  
His horns were growing shorter.  His tail all but disappeared, his claws retracted into pointed fingers, and . . . _he had thumbs!_  
  
Gaster's mouth dropped wide open.  Sans . . . _Sans was changing!_  
  
His barks sounded different.  They didn't sound like barks, but babbling.  _Baby_ babbling!  Sans tore open the package, holding the toy out triumphantly in little skeleton **_hands_**.  He was no longer a skeleton dog, but a proper and actual skeleton baby!  
  
Sans cooed up at the stunned and stupefied adult monsters.  Grillby's glass shattered on the floor as it slipped from his grip.  
  
<<Huh.  A most interesting development.>>  
  
Gaster promptly fainted.


End file.
